Két élet átka
by Lyany
Summary: Egy történet két véglettel. Zelgadist utoléri előző élete fogadalma és nem tehet mást mint behódol. Az első párosítás van feltüntetve kinn, a fejezetcímnél meg az aktuális. Részben AU. Részletek beljebb de ZL ésZX.
1. Lina és Zelgadis

**A/N:** Itt van egy új ficcim. Vagyis inkább kettő, ahogy gondoljátok. Pontosan egy történet két különböző kimenetellel. Kicsit olyannak érzem, mint az Önt dönt című műsort (ha valaki emlékszik rá egyáltalán) csak én megadtam mindkettő véget. És csak, hogy melyik tetszik jobban, az már nem sok vizet zavar.

Az első, ami itt van Lina/Zel véget ér, míg a második Xel/Zel befejezésű. A történetet a második változattal akartam befejezni, amit az elején azért látni lehet, de valahogy út közben erre az elsőre sikeredett. Tipikus cikázó elmémhez.

Nincs a történetben igazi lemon, de az utalások elég erősek.

Ja és persze még mindig nem az enyémek a srácok, hanem azoké a japán fószereké, úgyhogy ne bántsatok, mert amúgy sem kapok ezekért az írásokért pénzt.

xxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxx

xxxxx

**Két élet átka_  
_**_Lina/Zel__ verzió_

x

x

„_Esküszöm a francba, Esküszöm..._." visszhangzottak a szavak. Zelgadis maga sem tudta miért de szinte kiáltva pattant fel ágyából. Légzése szakadozott volt, szíve hevesen vert, mintha éppen a halál torkából tért volna vissza. Kezét a fejéhez emelte. Évek óta rémálmai vannak de az elmúlt két hónapban egyre csak rosszabbodott a helyzet. Ennek következtében a reggeli fejfájásait már semmilyen gyógyszer nem csillapította. Lassan kikászálódott az ágyból, megmosakodott és felkészült a napi teendőkre.

Kilépett a szobájából és a hosszú folyosókon némán ment végig megszokva azok díszeinek szép kidolgozását. Régi történetekről meséltek sárkányok és szörnyek harcáról, és az emberekről, kik mindig a kettő között jártak. Az udvaron meglátott egy hosszú szőke hajú papnőt, kit kisebb gyereksereg figyelt ámulattal. Ahogy közelebb ment egyre tisztábban hallotta a nő által mondott mesét „.... Bár az első és talán az egyetlen igaz Slayers csapat meghalt, később több százan követték őket, felvéve a harcot a Mazokuk ellen. A Ryuuzokuk népe hálás, hogy az emberek mellettünk állnak, egyedül a harc már rég a pusztításba sodorta volna a világot. Ma is rengeteg gyermek viseli a négy bátor harcos és varázsló nevét és tartja ezzel emléküket tiszteletben. Igaz Zelgadis?" pillantott fel a lurkókról az elbeszélő.

Az ifjúra fordult minden tekintet és valahogy nem érezte jól magát a bőrében „Igen, igaz..." motyogta unottan.

„Látjátok gyerekek? Na, mára ennyi volt! Menjetek az órákra, hogy ti is olyan erősek legyetek mint Lina és a többiek!" mosolygott le rájuk.

„IGEN!!!!" kiáltották túláradóan lelkesen a kicsik és mind elrohantak a dolgukra, így Zel és a mesélő egyedül maradhatott.

„Nem unod még még ezeket a tündérmeséket Filia? Amikor én kicsi voltam, akkor is ugyanezt mesélted nekünk." az egyik közeli oszlopnak dőlve összekulcsolta a kezét, és enyhén vigyorgott a papnőre.

„Miért unnám? Minden igaz belőle, csak kihagytam pár felesleges részt. És ezekkel a mesékkel beléd is tudtam nevelni egy kis jó modort nem?" kuncogott egy kicsit „Mikor az utcán meg akartál lopni, ki gondolta volna, hogy te leszel az egyik legjobb gyakornok pilóta?!"

Az ifjú erre felhorkantott „Lina még mindig jobb nálam, de nem hagyom addig, míg nem leszek jobb. A nevemet pedig nem én választottam, és nem hiszem, hogy bármilyen tisztelettel tartozom a halott névrokonomnak. Csakis a saját teljesítményeim érdekelek." mondta duzzogva.

„Ha tetszik, ha nem, az ő legendájuk tette lehetővé, hogy ide eljuss." és szélesem elmosolyodott „És szerintem nagyon sokban hasonlítasz a névadódra!"

Hümmögött flegmán egyet „Na megyek a gyakorló pályára." azzal hátat fordított Filiának és folytatta útját.

A Ryuuzoku némán nézte, ahogy Zel eltávolodik „_Nem csak hasonlítasz rá Zelgadis, hanem te vagy az... a sors szerencsés akaratának köszönhetem, hogy rád találtam akkor... Lina, Amelia és Gourry is a mi pártfogoltunk, és direkt egy csapatba tettünk titeket, hogy a múlt erői is könnyebben __felébredjen bennetek..._" egyszer csak egy kezet érzett a vállán. Felnézett a férfire „Milgasia!"

„Túl sokat aggódsz értük." szól hozzá nyugodt hangon.

„Nem tehetek róla. Az ő tetteik határozzák majd meg a jövőt... És aggasztó a pecsét, mi Zelgadis lelkét fonja körbe. Mikor utoljára láttam 300 éve nem volt rajta, ebben biztos vagyok." magyarázta a férfinek.

„Nem tudjuk, hogy honnan ered, mert még inaktív állapotban van. Feloldani pedig nincs erőnk. Most csak legyen arra gondunk, hogy próbáljunk minél tovább észrevétlenül maradni, hogy az emberek fejlődhessenek." rámosolygott Filiára, kitől egy biccentést kapott, majd újból egyedül hagyta a papnőt.

xxx

Két furcsa gépezet harcolt a pályán. Első ránézésre egy propeller nélküli helikopterre emlékeztetett, nagy üvege széles látóteret hagyott vezetőjének, míg a hátsó részeket több tükör tette láthatóvá. Három széles kereke könnyedén mozgott a sziklás utakon, melyet a pilótakormánnyal lehetett irányítani. A két oldalsó fegyver, páncélököl nagyságú lehetett. Az egyik szerkezet egy pillanat alatt felemelkedett és a levegőből készült végső csapásra a másikkal szemben. Viszont a nagy energianyalábot egy napreléhez hasonló szerkezet felszívta, mely a hátsó gépezetből nyílt ki, és feltöltötte a fegyverzetet, mely célra állva tüzelt, és talált. A repülő gép enyhén füstölni kezdett és a földre zuhant, ahol kiestek a kerekei. A vesztes gép üveg része felemelkedett, és láthatóvá vált a a vesztes kecse alakja.

„A francba is Zel!!! Mióta van a Zokukon ilyen kiegészítő???!!! Ha ezt tudom, már rég megnyertem volna a meccset!!" kiáltotta mérgesen fiatal nő. Lerántott a ruhájához csatolt vezetékeket, levette a sisakját, hogy lófarokba kötött vörös haja szabadabb legyen és ellenfeléhez indult.

„Csak tegnap este óta, és csak az enyémen." szállt ki a másikból a levendula hajú ifjú önelégült vigyorral az arcán, majd megütögette a gépét „Van előnye is annak, hogy a fél életemet a kutatási osztályon töltöm. Tegnap sikerült befejeznem ezt az energiakonvertálót. Még tesztelési fázisban van természetesen."

„És ezt nekem miért nem mondtad???" ragadta meg a Zel ruháját.

„Egy, mert akkor mindenképpen az enyémet akartad volna vezetni, kettő ha meg mégsem, erősebben támadtál volna, hogy tesztelj. Nem akartam meghalni, ezt ugye te is érted?" mondta nyugodtam, megszokva társa természetét.

Lina eleresztette őt, főként azért mert igaza volt, bár ezt soha nem vallaná be neki, és újból kicsit professzionális arcot vett fel „Meddig jutottál vele? Tudod mennyi a maximális befogadóképessége?"

„Melyik igére koncentráltál, mikor lőttél?" kérdezte.

„Közepes erősségű Fireball." válaszolta.

„Akkor mondjuk, hogy eddig ez a maximum." nézte meg alaposabban a relét, majd a vörös boszihoz fordult „Lenne kedved ma tesztelni?"

„Persze!" mondta lelkesen „De ugye nem felejtetted el, hogy délután találkozunk Ameliaval és Gourryval? Már alig várom, hogy megverjünk titeket céllövésben!"

„A múltkor is mi nyertünk, úgyhogy nem tudom miért vagy ilyen nagyra." mondta mosollyal a száján.

„Az csak szerencse volt!! Ha Amelia nem hibázza el az utolsó sorozatot mi nyerünk!" mentegetőzött.

„Majd meglátjuk. De most munkára." és indultak befelé a laborba.

xxx

Xellos unottan nézett a képernyőre, ahol az aktuális fejlesztési műveleteket követte nyomon. Sóhajtott egy nagyot. Régebben mennyivel könnyebb volt minden... Az emberiség technikai fejlődése sok változást hozott a Mazokuknak és a Ryuuzokuknak. Shabranigdo és Ceiphied lovagja rég halott, a csatákat az egyszerű emberek vívják a két ősi faj tagjai helyett. Az új szerkezetek, a Zokuk kivételes erőket adnak a leggyengébb mágusnak. Az erejüket megötszörözi, így akár egy alsóbbrendű Mazokut könnyedén megsemmisít. Ugyanez érvényes a sárkányokra is. Az elv még mindkettőjüknél ugyanaz: öld meg a vezető fajt, hogy az emberek is behódoljanak. Ahogy nézte a legújabb modell rajzait, irritáltan gondolt arra, hogy ellenségeiknek jobb fejlesztőik vannak, amik a csaták folyamán egyre tisztábban kezd látszani. Meg kell szerezni egy-két új tervet, vagy átállítani néhány tudóst az ő oldalukra.

A szoba ajtaja kinyílt és Zelas lépett be rajta, s a pap a következő pillanatban előtte térdepelt „Messziről éreztem Xellos, hogy unatkozol. Miért nem foglalod le valami mással?" gesztikulált neki, hogy álljon fel.

„Zelas Mester, nem jut eszembe jobb dolog. A fejlesztések most a legfontosabbak és nem kielégítő az előrehaladás." mondta hozzáértően.

„Hmm... értem, de akkor sem szeretném, ha a legerősebb szolgám egy poros szobában bujkáljon." egy kisebb jelentést adott át „Szerintem ez mindenképpen fel fogja kelteni az érdeklődésedet." s míg szolgálja olvasta Beastmaster hangosan elmondta a lényeget „Néhány hete egyik Ryuuzoku gyakorlótáborra lett figyelmes az egyik kémünk. Az ott tanuló újoncok közül kettő aurája, ahogy ő mondta félelmetesen hasonlított valakikére."

A pap éppen akkor ért ahhoz a részhez „Lina Inverse és Zelgadis Greywords???" és szélesen vigyorogni kezdett.

„Igen. Ha tényleg ők reinkarnálódtak, akkor biztos ott van a másik kettő, A jelentés alapján Filia és Milgasia is ott van, ez pedig csak megerősíti a gyanút. A sok emlék mellett egy-két érdekünk is fűződik a halandókhoz nemde? Vagyis inkább érdeked egy halandóhoz? Végül is mindegy, de a kisebb kutatólabor biztos szolgálhat némi információval. Vállalod a megszállók vezetését?" vigyorgott sötéten a Lord.

Szolgája mélyen meghajolt és hasonló mosollyal válaszolt „Természetesen Mester!" és elteleportált a csapathoz.

xxx

Este Zelgadis elégedetten sőt mondhatta volna, hogy vidáman, lelkesen és boldogan feküdt le ágyába, nem törődve az esetleg ott váró mindennapi rémálmokkal. Tegnap elküldte a fejlesztésének adatait a központba és már ma meg is kapta a választ és elismerést a kiemelkedő találmányáért. Az elmúlt hetekben tovább növelte a teljesítményét a reléknek, úgyhogy már most képesek felfogni egy ember által kiadott Dragon Slave erejét. Néhányat már fel is szerelt a Zokukra, hogy további teszteket végezhessenek el rajta az elkövetkezendő napokban.

Már éppen álomba merült volna, mikor egy nagy robbanást hallott. Szemei kipattantak, majd a sziréna hallatára felvette harci ruháját és a hangárba sietett, hogy gépbe ülhessen. Lina és a többiek is ott voltak már „Zel!! Csak rád vártunk! Mutassuk meg a Mazoku- seggfejeknek és eszetlen követőiknek, hogy mi vagyunk a legjobbak!"

Biccentett egyet és visszakiáltott „Gyerünk!" és saját Zokujába ülve felkapcsolta a rendszert és indultak.

A harc a javukra látszott dőlni, míg a az ellenséges emberek kifáradtak a sok energiafelhasználást követően, addig Zel és többiek még erejük teljében voltak a reléknek köszönhetően. Gourry jobb kereke megsérült, és a relék nélküli gépekben ülők közt is voltak sebesültek, de ők az első frontvonalon felfogtak a támadók nagy részét, gy kevesebb támadás érte őket. A Mazokuk fele megsemmisül és a többiek sem néztek ki jobban. Ezért Lina büszkén beleszólt a mikrofonjába „Most még megadjuk az esélyt, hogy elmeneküljetek de ha még egyszer valamelyikőtök támadni mer, végzünk mindegyikőtökkel!" figyelmeztette őket, majd privát vonalra kapcsolt „Szép munka fiúk! És Zel, köszi a reléket!"

A sámán elmosolyodott „Szívesen Lina!" és a figyelem újból csakis az ellenségre irányult.

Ekkor hirtelen egy szinte láthatatlan fénycsóva ütközött az egyik Zoku gépházával, és felrobbant „Minerva!" nézte a vörös mágus elborzadva a látványt. Következő percben pedig az egyik relés Zoku egy nagy lökettel az ellenséges vonalak közé repült. Mérgesen kikiabált a hangszóróval „Ki volt az???"

„Nocsak, nocsak! Micsoda érdekes új játékszeretek van! A fejlesztőitek jó munkát végeztek mit ne mondjak!" hangzott messziről egy hang.

„Mutasd magad gyáva féreg!!" kereső szemei az eget figyelték, közben a másik vonalon Gourry és Amelia egyszerre szólt hozzá.

„Lina, az Zel gépe, ami a frontvonal mögé lökött!" a lány arca erre a hírre elfehéredett. Nemcsak egy jó barát, hanem egy okos fejlesztő élete került ezzel veszélybe.

Végül megjelent a férfi alak a levegőben és vigyorogva, csukott szemekkel mutatkozott be „Ugyan, csak stratégiai okokból maradtam észrevétlen. Ezt remélem megérted!" majd leereszkedett a földre a két csapat közé „Engedd meg, hogy bemutatkozzam..." és mélyen meghajolt „Xellos, a trükkmester, a nagy hatalmú Beastmaster papja és tábornoka." majd felegyenesedett „Örülök a találkozásnak!"

A sárkányok pártfogoltjai megremegtek a név hallatán, de Lina nem engedte, hogy a félelem elhatalmasodjon rajta „Mit akarsz tőlünk Mazoku?"

„Az sajnos titok kedvesem, de biztosíthatlak, hogy amit akartam, már megszereztem." lépett oldalra, hogy tiszta látást biztosítson a az új tulajdonára, s ezzel tisztázza, miért is jött.

„Nem viheted el Zelgadis úrfit!" kiáltotta Amelia „Ő az igazság egyik nagy harcosa, és nem engedjük, hogy megkapd őt!!"

„Igen Zel a bajtársam és ha kell a halálomig harcolok érte!" szólt Gourry.

A helyzet ellenére Lina ajka mosolyra görbült a bátor szavak hallatán „Szóval érthető, hogy sajnos nem engedhetjük Zelt veled. Hátráljatok és hagyjátok őt ott!" szólította fel ellenségeit.

„Mi sem fogjuk hagyni!" kiáltotta többi harcos is.

Zel magához térve lassan kinyitotta egyik szemét. A másikat nem tudta, mert a homlokáról folyó vér túlságosan is zavarta. Ahogy kicsit fókuszálni tudott, látta, hogy a frontvonal másik oldalára került. Csodálkozott, hogy még életben van, hogy még nem tépték széjjel a szörnyek. Azok mind előre figyeltek és hallgatták a háttal álló alak és Lina beszélgetését. Nem tudta miről volt szó, de nem is volt fontos. Erejét koncentrálva még egy csapásra felkészült, a Mazokuk vezérét nehezen és a legkevesebb nesszel célba véve, s mikor a kórus hangját hallotta elmosolyodott „Idióták...." suttogta és lőtt „Ra-Tilt!"

„Micsoda megható jelenet, de sajnos nem hagyhatom...." szakadt félbe Xellos szava, mikor megérezte a veszélyt, és telibe találta. Legalábbis úgy látszott. A fény kihaltával, csak egy kráter jelezte a becsapódás helyét. Mindkét fél egy pillanatig csak pislogni tudott.

A sámán sóhajtott egy nagyot „Sikerült..." és a mire újabb levegőt vehetett volna 20 méter csúszott a sziklás talajon egy fa ütközésééig „_... vagy mégsem..._." a lélegzés is fájni kezdett.

„Ez kifejezetten váratlanul ért, mit ne mondjak!" a pap kiszakította a teljes üveget a helyéről és kirántotta Zelgadist és a vállára tette, mint egy zsákot. A sámán nem látott semmit, és csak az erőt érezte, ami kihúzza Zokujából „És most ha megengeditek keresek egy nyugodt kis helyet a pihenésre." majd a szolgáknak mutatta, hogy vigyék magukkal Zel gépét, mikor Lina újra megszólalt.

„Hééé! Hova viszed a barátunkat?" és készítette a varázsigét.

„Hogy hova, az sajnos titok, de nem ajánlom, hogy megtámadj, mert még komoly sérüléseket okozol neki!" mondta, bár már egy kicsit erőltetettebb mosollyal, mint amikor először megjelent.

A vörös hajú nő ágyújában kialudt a fény és csak állt, tehetetlenül végignézte, ahogy legjobb barátját elrabolják, és csak Amelia hangjára tudott megmozdulni „Lina kisasszony!!! Miért nem csináltunk semmit?"

„Nem láttad Amelia? Zel a legerősebb igéjét vetette be, és még csak meg sem sértette annyira Xellost, hogy meglátszódjon rajta.... és ha valamit bevettem volna ő is megsérül, így legalább van esélyünk, hogy élve viszontlátjuk."

Mikor már a horizonthoz közel járt az ellenség egy nagy robbanást láttak az emberek hirtelen „Mi volt ez?" kérdezte Gourry.

„Zel Zukojának önmegsemmisítője." mosolygott a boszi „Ezt is feltuningolta, ahogy látom."

„De mi van, ha baja esett??" kérdezett rá Amelia.

„Akkor is úgy halt meg ahogy ő akart nem? De nem hinném... Zel okosabb annál, mint hogy ez megölje." és társaihoz fordult „Jelentenünk kell az esetet. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a nagyfőnökök nem lesznek elégedettek, hogy életben hagytuk Zelt, ahelyett, hogy megöltük volna, hogy tudása ne kerüljön rossz kezekbe." majd visszaindultak a bázisra.

xxx

Zelgadis mikor felkelt, puha ágyban találta magát, sebei begyógyulva, megmosdatva és új ruhába bújtatva, ami egy fekete nadrág és egy fekete felső volt. Felült és körülnézett. A szoba színei is a sötétséget sugározták: fekete, bordó és sötétlila. Felállt érezte, hogy a dús szőnyeg lábujjai közé keveredik, és meleget nyújt. Az ablakhoz indult volna, mikor meghallotta az ismerős hangot „Örülök, hogy felébredtél végre!" és nyomban varázslatot kezdett el mormolni „Ugyan az felerősített igéd sem volt nagy hatással rám, szerinted mire mennél az egyszerűvel." és megjelent az alak a szoba egyik sötét sarkában.

„Mit akarsz tőlem?" szólt mérgesen.

„Hát nem is emlékszel rám? Pedig én olyan sokat vártam rád! Bár a reinkarnáció nem tesz jót a memóriának az is igaz." lépett egyet az ifjú irányába „De ezen gyorsan segíthetünk." és a következő pillanatban a sámán elé teleportált és erőszakosan megcsókolta.

Zel nem tudta mit tegyen? Itt... fekszik??? Mikor dőlt vissza az ágyba? Ráadásul a világ egyik legerősebb Mazokuja rajta fekszik és csókolja! Mire még kettőt gondolt volna, vágott ametiszt szemeket látott.

„Hiányoztál Zelgadis..." suttogta Xellos, mikor hirtelen hatalmas fejfájás tört rá és ordítani kezdett, s már alig hallotta „Emlékezz rám..."

xxx

Lina soha nem adta fel a keresést a kiszemelt zsákmány iránt. Ezért kerültek olyan messze a belső világtól, mikor Xellos újabb félinformációt adott egy nagy hatalmú kristályról. Végre elérkeztek mind az öten a célhoz és látták, ahogy a kristály büszkén lebeg az oltárja felett. Lina, Amelia és Gourry nyomban előre futott, hogy megcsodálja a követ, míg Zel és Xellos lassabban közelített. Mikor azonban a vörös boszi megérintette a kristályt, egy fekete energiaketrec vette hármójukat körül. Sikollyal telt meg a terem. A sámán hiába próbálta varázslatokkal és karjával megtörni az átkot, ekkor visszhangzott mögötte a Mazoku hangja „Azt elfelejtettem volna mondani, hogy ez a kristály arra való, hogy újjáélessze Shabranigdo lovagját?"

Zelgadis teljes dühében a papra szegezte kardját és kétségbeesetten követelőzött „Ereszd őket szabadon Xellos!!!!"

„Sajnos az teljességgel lehetetlen." nézett ördögien a kimérára „Nem törhetem meg a varázst. A kristály magába szív minden erőt, mire szüksége lesz. Sajnos ez azt jelenti, hogy a bennrekedtek meg fognak halni. És mivel eléggé szűkösen van meg a megfelelő mennyiség, a lelküket is el kell majd pusztítania a kristálynak." fejezte be a kifejtést.

Leengedte karját a sámán és a többiek felé fordult, kikből már csak a fele testük lebegett a ketrecben „Nem tehetek értük semmit?" kérdezte inkább magától, mint a Mazokutól.

„Bár a mostani életüket nem mentheted meg, megadhatod számukra az esélyt az újjászületésre." kapta a választ.

„Ezt meg hogyan érted?" hajtotta le fejét, érezve, hogy mit kell tennie.

„Plusz egy élet elegendő lenne ahhoz, hogy mind a négy lélek életben maradjon. Csak valahogy be kell juttatni valahogy." jött a magyarázat.

„És le merném fogadni, hogy te képes lennél bevinni még egy valakit...." nem kapott választ és tudta, hogy így van „..... csináld...." mondta.

„Ugyan Zelgadis igazán tudhatnád, hogy nem dolgozom ingyen." mondta flegmán, mohón szemlélve a kiméra reakcióját.

Újból elöntötte a halandót a méreg „Mit akarsz még? Mind itt halunk meg és feltámad a lovag!!! Mondd mit és legyünk túl rajta végre, minden trükk nélkül!!!" markolta meg a pap gallérját. De hiába is próbálta eltakarni lassan minden érzésen elhatalmasodott a rettegés, hogy végleg elveszíti az egyetlen barátait, és ő életben marad.

Xellos tudta, hogy mindent megad neki a sámán, csak kérnie kell, ezért szégyentelenül kiszélesedett mosolya „A következő életeidben légy csakis az enyém!"

Zel szemei kimerevedtek és remegve eleresztette a ruhadarabot és míg tudott, meghátrált „Mit értesz ezen?" hebegte.

„Egyszerű." élvezettel szívta be az ifjú érzéseit „Beteleportállak a barátaidhoz, így megmenekül a lelkük, de közben a tiéd elkötelezi magát nekem. Bárhol és bármikor születsz újjá, testestül lelkestül engem fogsz szolgálni. Amint újra találkozunk, tudni fogod hogy hozzám tartozol." miközben kifejtette a helyzetet, halovány árnyékát lehetett látni csak a szokásos Mazokunak. Kifejezése komoly volt és szemei sötéten égtek a vágytól, hogy megkaparinthassa végre, amit akar.

A kiméra még egyszer benézett már alig látszódó társaira, majd régi dühéből erőt merítve megragadta Xellos kezét, a mellkasára helyezte és morogva, szinte sziszegve mondta „Tedd, csak gyorsan!!"

A hirtelen mozdulat először meglepődést okozott majd ragadozói mosolyt csalt a pap ajkára „Örömmel! Zelgadis Greywords esküdj fel rám! Esküdj, hogy az enyém vagy és az is leszel!"

„Esküszöm a francba! Esküszöm, hogy a tied vagyok és örökké az leszek Xellos, Beastmaster papja és tábornoka!" minden erőfeszítésére szüksége volt, hogy nem teljenek meg szemei könnyel saját szavai hallatán.

„Akkor hát viszlát a következő életben!" és sötét erejét eleresztve először megjelölte a megszerzett lelket, majd halálba küldte.

Zelgadis nem tudta, hogy mikor maradt abba kín, és mikor halkult el halálhörgése.

xxx

Mikor a sámán újra magához tért vigyorgó tekintet fogadta „Előbb felébredtél, mint ahogy gondoltam! Emlékszel mindenre?" terült el a halandón nagy élvezettel.

„Szállj le rólam Xellos!" közben próbálta a Mazokut lelökni magáról.

Nem törődve a kiabálással a pap átölelte Zelt és erősen magához szorította „A saját eredeti Zelgadisom!" és a lelkesből gyorsan váltott kanosra „Vetkőzz nekem!" mondta érzékien, majd leszállt róla és az ágyon ülve várta a sztriptízt.

A sámán is felült és a mellette ülőre nézett „Ezt... ezt most nem gondoltad komolyan ugye?" kérdezte bizonytalanul. Feje még mindig zavaros volt a régmúlt emlékeitől és jelen eseményeitől. Tud sok és túl gyorsan jött minden egyszerre.

Xellos mosolyogva válaszolt „Persze, hogy komolyan gondolom! 300 évet vártam, hogy közelebbi érintkezésbe érjek a lelkeddel, és a szex az egyik legjobb módja. A többi csak egyszeri alkalom lenne a részedről, amit nem akarok." és szemei veszélyesen megcsillantak a tompa fényekben „Ne akard, hogy megmutassam, hogy mekkora hatalmam van feletted Zelgadis! Ha követed az utasításaimat mindkettőnk részére kellemes lesz a dolog."

Zel szakadozva vett egy mély lélegzetet felállt és lassan eldobta ruháit, míg meztelen nem lett. Inkább érezte most magát a régi énjének, mint a mostaninak, bár teljesen mindegy volt, hiszen arca így is úgyis égett a szégyentől „Miért én? Miért nem Lina?" lépett közelebb a Mazokuhoz.

„Csodás ereje van, az igaz, de fele annyira szédítő az aurája, mint neked." simította ujjait végig az izmos karokon „Ugye tudod, hogy szakasztott úgy nézel ki, mint régen? Csak a kemény bőröd hiányzik a teljességhez."

„Nem csak azért voltam érdekes, mert kiméra voltam?" nézett le a másik férfire. A sámán emlékeiből tudta, hogy ki vagy mi előtt állt és tisztában volt azzal, hogy nem képes sérülést okozni Xellosnak.

„Az a démoni lélek még mindig a részed, csak alszik. A gólem pedig nem számított. Feküdj le!" mikor érezte, hogy Zel hezitál türelme fogyni kezdett és amúgy is gondolta, hogy demonstrációnak jó lesz, megvillantak a szemei és megismételte „Feküdj le Zelgadis!"

Az ifjú, elveszítette teste felett az uralmat és addig nem kapta vissza, míg az ágyon nem volt elterülve „Ez nem lehet igaz!" kerekedtek ki szemei.

A pap föléje hajolt és mosolygott „Pedig igen, és ez csak egy kis része. Minden csontodban éreztethetem veled a pokol kínjait és menny gyönyöreit. Csak akarnom kell. Ugye most már érzed, hogy teljesen az enyém vagy? És az is maradsz." és felfedezte aznap éjjel a sámán testét, nem törődve, sőt örömmel fogadva a negatív érzéseket, kétségbeesést, szégyent és félelmet tőle.

xxx

Zelgadis reggel a nap sugaraira és erős karok ölelésére ébredt. Felnézett tulajdonosukra és újból beléje nyilallt a fájdalmas érzés. Örökké Xellos szolgája lesz. Lassan kiszállt az ágyból és a fürdőbe sietett, már amennyire tudott, fájó hátsójával. Másra sem vágyott, mint hogy a zuhany lemossa az előző éjszaka emlékeit. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy két élet emlékei is kavarognak a fejében. A mára már antik hőssé vált kiméra és a jelen ígéretes feltalálója. Mérgében a csempét kezdte el verni, mert maga sem tudta, hogy mit tegyen. Kis idő után abbahagyta és csikorgó fogai közt csak annyit mondott „A francba..." de gondolatai tovább pörögtek „._..eladtam a lelkem az ördögnek._" viszont megbánni pedig mégsem bírta, mert ez azt jelentené, hogy megbánná, hogy megmentette a barátait, akiknek ebben az életben is sokat köszönhetett. Filia és Milgasia biztos tudta, hogy valójában kik voltak... ahogy Xellos...

Egy test simult a hátának „Zelgadisss...." harapdálta a pap a fülét „...gondolj most kicsit valami szépre... és én gondoskodom, hogy még szebb legyen..." a vándorló kezek elérték céljukat, és újabb menet következett.

xxx

Mikor Zel a felsőjét vette fel megkérdezte Xellost „Miért mondtad azt, hogy gondoljak valami szépre? Nem okoznak kárt a testedben a pozitív érzések?"

„Oh?" állt meg a köpenyének felvételében „Tudod vannak kivételes esetek, amikor mégsem." nézett rá csukott szemekkel.

„És mik azok az esetek?" húzta fel a szemöldökét a sámán.

„Tudod Zelgadis, az sajnos titok!" mondta ki gyorsan, mielőtt az ifjú tiltakozhatott volna „Mentem dolgozni. A csúnya kis önmegsemmisítőd miatt, sajnos a Zokud megsemmisült így más módját kell találnunk a technológia megszerzésére. Van ötleted?" nem kapott választ, majd megvonta a vállát „Mivel ezen a héten elfoglalt vagyok, csak ebben a szobában tartózkodhatsz. Van pár könyv a polcon, azokat olvashatod. Viszlát este!" és azzal eltűnt a szobából, az ajtóval együtt, így Zel tényleg nem tehetett mást mint olvasott.

xxx

Az idő elteltével Zelgadisnak egyre több szabad teret adtak a kastélyban. Bár nem mehetett be a semmilyen katonai és fejlesztési létesítménybe, a könyvtárba, az udvarra és az inasok helyiségebe beléphetett. Félelemmel emlékezett vissza, mikor találkozott Zelas Metalliummal, hogy micsoda erő vette körül őt, mennyire érezte magát újra a halál közelében. Xellos sokat mesélt nagy csodálatára az elmúlt 300 azon eseményeiről, amiket nem írtak le a történelemkönyvek. Néha gondolkodott menekülési esélyein és végül mindig arra jutott, hogy a kötelékkel a lelkén teljesen felesleges. Csak ezt valahogy tudatni kellene a barátaival is. El tudja képzelni, ahogy Lina tervezi a megszállást a Mazoku-birodalom szívébe, hogy kiszabadítsa.

„Zeldadis!" jött a rideg hang, és felnézett székéből a papra „Gyere velem!" és megfordulva elindult.

A sámán letette a könyvet és a Mazoku után sietett. A hangja alapján nem számíthatott semmi jóra. Némán mentek végig a folyosókon és Zel észre vette, hogy eddig számára tiltott zónába követte Xellost. A szürke ajtók közül egyikbe beléptek és ott egy nagy digitális felszereléssel, tervezéssel berendezett asztal fogadta „Mit keresünk itt Xellos?" igen, nem nézett ki túl jól a helyzet.

A tábornok nem fordult meg „Írd le az energiarelék tervrajzát, most!" nyomatékosította szinte dühösen a pap.

„Nem tudom, hogy miről be...." csapódott a szoba falának, hogy levegő elszállt tüdejéből. Újra venni pedig nehezen tudta, mert Xellos szájára tette kesztyűs kezét.

„Most kaptuk meg az információt, hogy a csodás relék feltalálója egy fiatal sámán, aki egy határhoz közeli gyakorlótáborban nevelkedett és a neve Zelgadis Wander. És ha nem tévedek ez a mostani neved kedves Zelgadis, úgyhogy ne játszd az ártatlant, ha megkérhetnélek." és elvette a kezét.

Az ifjú néhány mély lélegzet után szúrósan a Mazokura nézett „Nem áll szándékomban átadni a tudásom!"

„Elfelejted, hogy mit tehetek veled!" és csettintett egyet a kezével. A sámán körül a világ megszűnt és csak a saját teste kínjai maradtak. Minden ere, a legkisebb kapillárisig égni kezdett, mintha forró ólommal kapna vérátömlesztést. Mikor a fájdalom elmúlt a földön feküdve találta magát összekuporogva. Kínzója nem hagyott időt a megnyugvásra és felállásra parancsolta őt. Újból szembe néztek egymással „Vannak rosszabb sorsok a halálnál Zelgadis. Én mindet megmutathatom neked, csak csendben kell maradnod. Hidd el ha lelkedet kezdem meg kínozni még ennél is rosszabb lesz. Add meg a relék terveit és megmenekülsz minden kellemetlenségtől."

Zel alig bírt eszméleténél maradni „Egyszer... feláldoztam az életem... a társaimért... most is megteszem..." mondta nehézkesen.

Ekkor Xellos vigyora embertelen szélessé vált „Szívesen elkapom bármelyiket neked." és elégedetten nézte, ahogy a sámán félelme visszatér. Botja megvillant és fekete energiából tükröt tartott eléje, ahol az akaratos ifjú megláthatta barátait „Épp erre tartanak, hogy megmentsenek és csak a szép idők emlékére hagytam őket eddig életben."

Érezte az férfi, hogy újból vesztésre állt de még nem vallotta be magának „Ha bármi bajuk esik Mazoku... akkor, esküszöm hogy..."

„Igen Zelgadis?" szakította félbe „Tudod, hogy nem tehetsz semmit." eltüntette a képet, s közel hajolt hozzá önelégülten „Mit ajánlasz az életükért cserébe?" átkarolta birtoklóan a volt kimérát „A terveket Zelgadis és megkímélem őket..." suttogta érzékien a sámán fülébe.

Az ifjú összerogyott volna, ha a pap nem fogta volna „_Megint nincs más választásom? Újból kedve szerint teszek?_" alig nyelte le zokogását „Rendben..."

Xellos komolyan a Zel szemébe nézett, és homlokára tette kesztyűs kezét „Adok egy kis energiát és neki is láthatsz a munkának." azzal fekete erő áradt ki belőle.

Ilyet még soha nem érzett Zelgadis. A sötétség még soha nem volt ilyen meleg és dédelgető, soha nem gyógyította sebeit és töltötte fel új energiával! Nem tudott visszafojtani egy elégedett dörmögést, mikor a procedúra véget ért.

A Mazoku kuncogott egy kicsit „Felfrissítő nemde? Az első alkalom mindig a legjobb!" majd eltávolodott a sámántól „Most már dolgozhatsz." az asztalhoz vezette a még mindig egy kicsit szédülős tudóst „Este érted jövök! Viszlát!"

Zel kirázta magát az amúgy békés állapotból és próbálta megnyugtatni remegő kezét, ami már nem a kíntól hanem már a kellemes izgatottságtól nem bírt nyugodt maradni. Pár kijózanító gondolat után nekilátott a munkának.

xxx

Mire Xellos visszatért Zelgadis befejezte a munkát, és szótlanul átadta az anyagot a papnak. Nem törődve semmivel, megindult vissza a szobájába, ahol tudta, hogy nem várta megnyugvás, de legalább nem látja szeme előtt árulását. Hiába fürdött meg és cserélt ruhát nem tudta többé magáról lemosni az érzést.

Már nem volt messze, hogy elaludjon, mikor valaki mellécsúszott és erősen megharapta a fülét, amitől elkiáltotta magát „AAHH!" de nem tudott mozdulni, mert visszafogták.

„Nem szép dolog, hogy elalszol, esti puszi nélkül." szívta ki a vért a sebből, s lassan begyógyult nyálától.

„Mára megkaptad, amit akartál, azt hittem békén hagysz." mondta Zel enyhén mérges hangon.

A Mazoku átteleportált, hogy szembe kerüljön a sámánnal és szokásos mosollyal fejtett ki „Ami munka, az munka. Te is ezt tetted volna a helyembe, úgyhogy nem hiszem, hogy szükségem lenne kifejteni a helyzetet." az ágy szélére teleportált, hogy Zel lássa, kinyitotta szemeit és parancsolt „Vesd le a ruháim, majd a sajátod."

Bár nem veszítette el a teste felett az uralmat a sámán, minden szó nélkül tette, amit Xellos mondott. Nem volt kedve megküzdenie olyasmivel, ami ellen úgyis csak veszíteni tud. A mainál jobban úgysem alázkodhat meg jobban.

xxx

Erős robbanás rázta meg a Mazoku Lord kastélyát. Zelgadis ijedtében felugrott székéből, ahol olvasás közben elaludt. A napokban próbált valami megoldást találni helyzetére, hogy megszabadítsa magát a pap hatása alól, sajnos eddig mindhiába. Gondolatai sokszor fejlesztéseken járt, hiányzott a labor, az olaj és fém szaga, de itt messzire elkerülte a kutatólabort. Vett néhány mély lélegzete és a hangok irányába kezdett el futni.

Újabb robbanás, és szörnyek ordítása hallatszott és Zel tudta, hogy a barátai jöttek el érte „Barmok! Miért nem fordultak vissza, mikor még tudtak?" és az egyik oldalsó bejárathoz ért, ami már romokban hevert, és vidám hangok szólították.

„Itt vagyunk Zelgadis úrfi! Jöttünk megmenteni!" integetett lelkesen Amelia, majd a következő igét lőtte ki az egyik közelítő Zokura, aminek reléje valami oknál fogva nem tudta felszívni az energiát, ami megcsapta.

„Hogy lehet ez?" csodálkozott a feltaláló.

Egyszer csak Lina megmarkolta a karját és a körükbe rántotta „Zelgadis Greywords! Mit lesel olyan bután, segíts idióta! Mega Brando!!!!"

A sámán megrázta a fejét „Lina??? Honnan tudod, hogy..."

Gourry szólt közbe „Miután elrabolt Xellos, mindannyian visszanyertük valamiért a régi emlékeinket. Gondoltuk Xellos visszaadta neked és valahogy ez kihatott ránk is." kaszabolta le Milgasiatól kapott kardjával a legközelebbi szörnyeket.

„És arra is rájöttünk..." folytatta a kifejtést Amelia „...hogy a reléid nem tudják befogni az embertől közvetlenül leadott csapásokat!" ez igaz, mikor teszteltek csak gépi, és varázslényi erőkkel próbáltak. Akkor hát nincs mit tenni...

„RA-TILT!!!!" szólt az első ige Zeltől. Itt voltak ... Két életének legfontosabb személyei körében a győzelem nem tűnt lehetetlennek. Linával az oldalán mindig ott volt a remény és bizalom. Ezzel a melengető érzéssel pusztította a elébe kerülő kastélynépet.

„Most, hogy megvagy tűnjünk el innen, mert kezd forró lenni a helyzet!!!" kiáltott a vörös hajú boszi. Mindhárman biccentettek és lassú hátrálásba kezdtek, közben szállottak a csapások, hullottak a fejek, majd mikor már elég távol voltak Lina és Amelia megfogta Gourryt és felemelkedtek „Sietnünk kell, mielőtt a túl sokan indulnak a nyomunkba! A mocsár jó rejtekhely, és egy szörny sem képes az erejét használni ott... ahogy mi sem..." közelítettek hozzá teljes sebességgel.

A széléhez érve leereszkedtek és az utolsó métereket lefutották sikeresen. Biztonságos távolságba kerülve, lelassultak és akkor mertek csak igazából levegőt venni „Most merre tovább Lina kisasszony?" kérdezte a Amelia.

A boszorka elővette a térképet és mutatni kezdte „A hosszabb utat kell választanunk, így biztonságosabban meg tudjuk közelíteni ezt a határ menti bázist." a bekarikázott célra bökött.

„De így egész végig a fák között alszunk! Nem akarok egész végig mocsári teknőst enni!" siránkozott Gourry.

„Nem tehetünk mást. Máshol túl könnyen letámadhatnának. Ne feledd, ellenséges területen vagyunk és csoda, hogy egyáltalán idáig épp bőrrel eljutottunk!" közölte fenyegetően a vezetőjük.

Zel lehajtotta fejét „Nem... nem csoda..." motyogta szomorúan „_...El kell nekik mondanom mindent... nem akarom őket még nagyobb bajba keverni...._"

„Ezt meg hogy érted Zelgadis úrfi?" és három kérdő szempár fordult feléje. Vett egy mély lélegzetet és elmesélt mindent, hogy rab lelkét és testét Xellos irányítja és az árulását annak érdekében,hogy életben tartsa barátait. Mikor befejezte csend szállt a csapatra. Majd egy nagy ütés hangja visszhangzott a mocsárban.

„HOGY LEHETTÉL EKKORA IDIÓTA???!!!" süketültek meg a denevérek „KI MONDTA, HOGY ADD EL A LELKED BÁRKINEK IS??? FŐKÉNT EGY MAZOKUNAK!!!" Linát másik két társa tartotta vissza, hogy nem ölje meg a harmadikat.

„Az én döntésem volt. És nincs bennem megbánás." mondta nyugodtan. Ökölbe szorította kezeit és folytatta „Miért baj az, ha nem akartam egyedül lenni? Rajtatok kívül senkim se volt, sőt most sincs... Itt vagytok és éltek, úgyhogy kimondhatom, hogy megérte az áldozat." nézett szúrósan társa szemébe.

Lina és a többiek látván a sámán belső harcát lenyugodtak és átölelték „Köszönjük Zelgadis úrfi..." mondta Amelia amikor elsőként odalépett, könnyekkel teli szemmel.

„Bármekkora hülyeség is volt tőled, azért köszi..." szorította ő is erősebben a sámánt. Gourry is küszködött önmagával, de látva, hogy Zel arca is nedves ő is átadta magát a percnek.

A vörös boszi volt az, ki megtörte a csendet „Na elég az érzelgésből!" lépett hátra egy kicsit szipogva „Míg nem értünk el a bázisig addig nincs több lazsálás!" majd megvárta a többieket, hogy összeszedjék magukat és elindultak a megfelelő irányba.

xxx

Éjjelre letelepedtek egy kis tisztásra, és evés után beosztották az őrséget és aludni tértek. Lina volt az első, ki vigyázott rájuk és közben elgondolkodott Zelgadison „_Nem tudom feloldani a kötést, mit Xellos tett rá, így más nem tehetünk csak megpróbáljuk távol tartani tőle. De hogyan? Ha vissza akarja kapni Zelt nem fog róla csak úgy lemondani._" az alvó sámánra nézett „_Miért akarja annyira őt? Más lélek nem lenne jó neki?_"

„Jónak jó, de nem tökéletes." jött a válasz az egyik fa mögül. A boszi előrántotta elvarázsolt kardját és támadásra készen állt.

„Gyere elő Xellos!" előlépett a pap szokásos mosolyával nézve rá.

Közelebb lépett, hogy a tábortűz fénye megvilágítsa arcát „Jó estét Linácska! Régen találkoztunk." köszöntötte.

„Igen, az előző életemben utoljára a halálomkor láttalak, ha jól emlékszem!" vicsorgott.

Erre a Mazoku megvonta a vállát, és széttárta kezeit „Csak parancsot teljesítettem akkor. De most..." rápillantott a sámánra „...csak egy valakiért jöttem." majd visszanézett társalkodó partnerére.

„Mit értesz azon, hogy nem tökéletes?" látta az oly ismerős mozdulat kezdetét „Ne gyere ezzel a baromsággal Xellos! Miért ő? Miért nem én vagy bárki más?"

„Csak nem irigyled Zelgadis helyzetét?" és csak élvezte a mérget, ami a nőtől jött „Ah Lina, mennyire hiányzott ez a kis felfrissülés tőled! Ezért megérdemled, hogy elmondjam, amit tudni akarsz." és vigyora ördögibb lett egy percre, de szemeit csukva tartotta, leült a tűzhöz közel, hogy lássa Linát és Zelt egyszerre. A boszorka is leült, de kardja a kezében maradt „Gondolom tudod, hogy minden Mazokunak más az asztrális teste."

A lány biccentett „Igen. Bár mindegyikőtök egy sötétségből származtok, mindegyikőtök kicsit más, hogy felismerjétek egymást a másik síkon is. És persze így életben tudtok maradni, ha esetleg a feljebbvalótokat elpusztítja valaki vagy valami." Filia fejtette ki nekik ezt egyszer.

„Pontosan. Tehát akkor ebből következik, hogy sötét érzések terén is más az ízlésünk. És csak kevesen tudják, még a népünk közt is, hogy van legalább egy tökéletes érzéshordozónk." slisszant szeme újra a sámánra.

„Hogy mi?" erről tényleg nem hallott.

„Minden ember egy kicsit máshogyan érez dühöt, vagy bánatot. De van egy lélek, mindenkinek más, akinek az érzései tökéletesen megfelel az ízlésednek. Immúnis vagy a pozitív érzéseire, sőt még az is ad energiát. Mondhatnám viccesen ő a Mazoku nagy szerelme." kuncogott ezen a hasonlaton.

„És neked az a valaki...." döbbentve értette meg Lina a kifejtést.

„...Zelgadis." biccentett „Ritka, ha megtalálja egy Mazoku ezt a halandó lelket, és még nehezebben tartja meg." döntötte oldalra a fejét „Nekem szerencsém van." majd kinyitotta szemeit és önelégülten vigyorgott „Sikerült magamhoz láncolnom a lelkét. Pár alkalom és ezt az életét is teljesen magamhoz kötöm. Nem akarok még 300 évet várni, hogy újjászülessen." s tekintete egyre veszedelmesebbé vált „Ezért sem hagyom, hogy holmi halandók és buta érzéseik megakadályozzák, az igaz szeretőmmel való összefonódást. Zelgadis az enyém Lina, és senki nem veheti el tőlem!" visszatért az idegesítő arca „Remélem minden érthető már!"

„Hogyan kötöd magadhoz?... _Valamit akkor kell tennem ellene!!_" kiáltotta magának.

„Oh, azt most meg is mutathatom neked!" felállt és a sámán felé vette az irányt, míg a boszorka eléje nem ugrott.

„Ne merj hozzá érni!" szegezte kardját a pap torkának.

A Mazokuból csak széles vigyort váltott ki a fenyegetés „Ha akarnám Lina most is magammal vihetném őt. Csak parancsolnom kell és visszagyalogolna velem." és megvonta a vállát és flegmán oldalra rántotta fejét „De hajlandó vagyok még egy ideig megadni neki a szabadság illúzióját..." egyik szemét kinyitotta „... ha nem szólsz a mi kis találkozásunkról senkinek."

Lina szúrósan ránézett, de feladva a harcot eltette fegyverét „Rendben! De ne hidd, hogy megnyerted a háborút Xellos! Csak a csatát veszítettem el!"

A pap nem hitte, hogy valamit is tehetne a vörös boszorkány, de vele soha nem lehetett tudni „Észben tartom Linácska! És ha most megengeded..." és kikerülve a lányt Zelhez ment és letérdelt. Kesztyű bőrt érintett és koncentrálni kezdett. Ereje könnyedén folyt az ifjúba már. Az elmúlt napokban mióta először energiát adott, minden éjjel megismételte, mikor a sámánnal az ágyba feküdt, így mindkettőjüket stimulálta és közben erősítette a köteléket egyszerre. Az átadás végén a volt kiméra ébredezni kezdett.

„MmgMMm... Xellos... ne..... mgMMg..." csak ennyit lehetett érteni.

„Shhh... minden rendben Zelgadis... aludj csak vissza." és altató igét mondott a férfire. Felállt és a nőre nézett „Ma estére végeztem! Viszlát Lina!" és felugrott a közeli fára, majd eltűnt a rengetegben.

Lina sóhajtott egy nagyot és odament a sámánhoz, megérintette az arcát „Ha most megölnélek megmenekülnél tőle egy kis időre. De a következő életben is melletted leszek?" felállt, megnézte az óráját. Már fél órával korábban fel kellett volna keltenie Gourryt, úgyhogy nem habozott kirángatni őt álomvilágából. Ennyi minden után igazán szüksége volt az alvásra.

xxx

Újabb napok a mocsárban. A különböző csúszómászók mindig a hajukba mentek, az állott vízszag már a bőrükből is jött és gyomruk korgása nem segítette őket előrébb az úton. Linát még ráadásul nyomasztották a tegnap éjjel eseményei is. Xellos mindent elmondott, amit meg akart tudni de valahogy nem tudott neki örülni. Na vajon miért? Ránézett Zelgadisra, aki komoran sétált a többiek mellett, valószínű ő is pocsékul érzi magát. Hogyan lehet feloldani egy lelki kapcsolódást? Lina attól félt, hogy hiába ölné meg a trükkmester, csak azt érné el vele, hogy a sámán is vele vész. És nyilvánvaló, hogy a pap tud az érzéseiről is. Gourryra nézett. Lina Inverse szerelmes volt abba férfibe és életét áldozta volna és tette is anno. De Lina Dawson már nem így gondolja a dolgokat, és hiába a régi emlékek, a jelenlegi élete mégis erősebben él, ahogy láthatóan társaiban is. Zel, mikor a kiképzőközpontba került kitűnt a többiek közül. Tipikus bajkeverő volt és a vörös lány élvezte, ha őt is bevette a szórakozásba. Legtöbbször Amelia és Gourry követte őket, de az igazi rosszcsontok ők ketten voltak, ezért is kaptak sok fülest Filiától. A gyermeki idők elmúltak és ők ketten lettek a bázis legjobbjai, egymást hergelve küzdötték fel magukat a csúcsra, minden tehetséget maguk mögé utasítva. És a mély barátságból lassan több lett... legalábbis számára... nem tudja, hogy Zelgadis mit érezhet iránta, főként most, hogy visszanyerte emlékeit. Vajon azt hiszi, hogy újból a szőke társát szereti, vagy ő Ameliát? Ki tudja, de az biztos, ha nem tesz Xellos ellen semmit teljesen mindegy, hogy ki mit érez, mert a győztes csakis a Mazoku lesz.

„Linaaaa!!! Mikor pihenünk le egy kicsit? Éhes vagyok!" szólt Gourry. A Nap újból nyugodni készült, már amennyire a fák lombjaiból leszűrhető volt.

A lány gyomra előbb válaszolt, mint a hangja, a másik két társa zavartan elmosolyodott „Rendben, akkor halásszunk pár halat mielőtt éhen halunk!" mondta lelkesen és elővette a horgászhálót és a többiekkel a legközelebbi tóhoz siettek, sátrat vertek és vacsorát szereztek maguknak.

Később a tábortűznél a beszélgetés vidám volt, és élvezettel emlékeztek vissza előző életük ballépéseire „Emlékszel Lina kisasszony, amikor Gourry úrfiba beleszeretett Volun a nagy harcos?"

„HAHAHA!!! Igen!! De szerintem nem fogható ahhoz, amikor Zelnek megtetszett az a Miwan nevű csaj, kiről kiderült a végén, hogy fiú!" nevetett a két lány, míg a fiúk mérgesen néztek, de nem tudták tagadni a maguk szórakozottságát a saját és férfitársuk múltján.

És akkor a sámán is rákezdte „Ja Gourry emlékszel mikor meséltem neked, hogy Lina és Filia a szellemhajón azt hitték, hogy elsőosztályú vacsorát kapnak és később kiderült a varázs feloldásával, hogy kukacokat ettek. Hmmm... fincsi!!" vigyorgott.

Lina begőzölt ezen „És amikor megtudtuk, hogy milyen szép énekhangod van?"

Feldobta a labdát „Az nem akkor volt, amikor abban a cuki ruhában énekeltetek Ameliával?"

Gesztikulált flegmán „A nyuszi kosztümöd sem volt semmi." próbálva tartani a hidegvérét.

„Mert te a rózsaszín póniruhádra annyira büszke lehettél..." csak nem hagyta magát.

„A szép emlékek arról, mikor vasmacska helyett téged süllyesztettünk el... és az első csókod egy férfivel..." ez biztos a halálcsapás.

„És a sok munka mindhiába, a finom sárkányhúsból sem láttál semmit... ja és ha jól tudom, neked is megvolt az a csók Sylphillel!" nem tökéletes, de lesz ez még jobb is.

„És mikor elkapott Filia, hogy a lányok bugyiját lopkodod? Hány hétig is kellett férfi alsót mosnod?" tért egy kicsit közelebb a jelenhez.

„Nem hiszem, hogy ütni tudnám a húzásodat a férfizuhanyzóban! Hány hétig is nem mehettél a gyakorló pályára?" itt is volt mit a másiknak emlegetni.

Míg Lina és Zel egymás múltjába próbáltak belekötni, addig Amelia és Gourry szórakozottan hallgatta őket, maguk is jókat nosztalgiázva mindkét életük áldásain és csapásain. Végül is csatát a vörös boszi nyerte, egy nagy jobb horoggal. Lassan eltették magukat holnapra és Amelia kezdte az őrködést.

xxx

A fekete hajú lányt Zelgadis váltotta és nyugodtan bámult a tűzbe, érzékeit kitágítva, bármilyen veszélyre felkészülve. Mit tegyen? Hagyja itt a társait? Soha nem lesz szabad, és csak bajba sodorja ezzel azokat, akiket próbál mindenáron védelmezni „Mit tegyek?" mondta ki hangosan még egyszer.

„Gyere vissza velem!" hallotta a Mazoku hangját.

Ridegen felnézett a tűzről „Tudtam, hogy figyelsz minket. Egyik este fel is ébredtem rád, igaz?"

„Az sajnos titok!" lebegtette ujját, majd elkomolyodott „Meddig áltatod magad Zelgadis?"

„Miért nem fogod fel te pedig, hogy nem akarok tőled semmit!" emelkedett fel, és hangereje is nőtt.

„Legyen, ahogy te akarod." és szemei halálossá váltak „Légy néma Zelgadis, és csak azokat a hangokat halljam tőled, melyek a testi aktus közben élvezetet fejeznek ki." tetszett az félelem, mit a sámántól érzett, és ragadozó tekintete csak fokozta azt „Most pedig vetkőzz!"

És Zel minden erőfeszítése ellenére kezei munkának láttak. Lábai még valahogy kicsit szabadok voltak így ahogy csak tudta vonni magát elindult a fák közé de nem okáig jutott „Hova ilyen sietősen, csak nem képzeled, hogy kihagyjuk a barátaidat ebből a látványból? Állj meg!" még látta a tüzet, és ez azt jelentette, hogy ha nem vigyázz felkeltheti társait. Ruhái nélkül állt tehetetlenül Zel és érezte, hogy a szégyentől könnybe lábadnak a szemei.

És hirtelen egy nagy fémhegy állt ki a Mazoku hátából „AAHHH!!" térdelt le fájdalmában, és maga mögé nézve köszöntötte támadóját „Lina... jó estét...."

„Mit keresel itt? Azt mondtad, hogy távol maradsz Zeltől, míg a mocsárban vagyunk!" húzta ki kardját és tartotta a pap torkához.

„Gondoltam... előbb észhez... tudnám.... téríteni Zelgadist.... de nyilvánvaló.... hogy nem...." és ördögien csillantak meg szemei „Zelgadis... öl...." szakította szét a kard hangszálait.

„Egy szúrás nem volt elég, hogy rájöjj, hogy egy szent kardot tartok a kezemben?" egy embertelen krákogást kapott válaszként, de mikor Xellos a fekvő sámánra mutatott, rájött, hogy a Mazoku nevetett „Oh ne! Akkor igaz, amitől féltem!" vett egy mély lélegzetet „AMELIA!!!! GOURRY!!!" kiáltott a többiek után. Harmadszor kiáltásra találtak oda.

„Mi a baj Lina?!" vonta ki kardját a szőke harcos.

„Nincs időm a részleteket elmondani, de ki kell jutnunk a mocsárból minél előbb! Gourry fogd Zelt, Amelia gyógyítsd ameddig bírod, én meg viszem Xellost!" azzal a vállára kapta a szörnyet és ahogy csak tudott futni kezdett. Hallotta a másik lány kiáltásait, hogy gyógyítsa a sámánt, úgyhogy tudta, hogy jönnek mögötte. Egy óra megveszített menés után kiértek a mocsárból és egy száraz síkságon találták magukat „Tökéletes!" Ledobta a papot és újra átszúrta kardjával, hogy leszegezze a földre, melléje pedig igét kántált „Holy Breaker!" és megvillant az éjszakában a földön egy pentagramma. Ekkor kiért a másik három társa.

„Lina kisasszony mit tervezel?" lihegett erősen Amelia.

„Egyik éjjel nem tudtam aludni és eszembe jutott egy régi varázsige, amit még Filia tanított. Azt hittem akkor, hogy csak egy gyerekvers, de megadta a kulcsot Zel megmentésére." és Gourry a jel közepére helyezte a sámánt.

„Én vigyázok Xellosra, hogy meg ne lógjon!" szegezte a saját kardját a nyakához.

„Csak nem hagyd szóhoz jutni!!" kiáltotta oda neki a vörös boszorka.

A pap csak morogni tudott. Ha Filia érezte a köteléket Zelgadison, lehetséges, hogy megtette a megfelelő intézkedéseket annak feloldására „_Átkozott Ryuuzoku! Meg kellett volna csak ölnöm, mikor volt rá lehetőségem!_" és eltűnni sem tudott, mert a kard visszafogta mindkét síkon.

„Amelia te is ismered ezt, segíts!" és Lina néhány szava után ő is emlékezett a szavakra és együtt kántálták a varázsigét „Lánc lánc fekete lánc, sorsot ölő pusztító tánc, olvadj nyomban el erős hitemtől, mely nyeri tüzét Ceiphiedtől, szabadulj meg hát szegény lélek, mert az átok semmissé lett, Boundbeaker!!" és volt kiméra körül a világ felvillant.

xxx

Mikor Zelgadis magához tért a földön feküdt, egy lepedővel betakarva, meztelenül. Felült és egyszerre érezte, hogy valami más. Nem tudta megmondani, hogy micsoda, de valamiképp mintha régi önmaga lenne. Messzebbre nézve látta, hogy Lina és Amelia fut feléje „Sikerült Lina kisasszony!!!" és átölelte a sámánt.

„Igen!!" és ő is a másik oldalán. Gourry elégedetten mosolygott feléjük.

„Álljatok fel, mert még megfázik Zel!" kiáltotta oda a lányoknak.

„Mi történt Lina?" kérdezte kicsit zavartan. Az utolsó mire emlékezett, az az, hogy mozdulatlanul nézte, ahogy a vörös mágus beleszúrja kardját Xellos nyakába.

„Feloldottuk a kötést, ami Xelloshoz kötött!" mondta büszkén a boszorkány, és a szőke ifjúhoz mentek. A volt kimérának még kellett a támaszték, hogy állva maradjon, de amúgy jól érezte magát. Több mint jól, kitűnően, boldogan, szabadon. Amelia átadta neki ruháit és felöltözött.

„Hé Lina mi lesz vele?" kérdezte Gourry megbökve a Mazoku torkát.

„Az attól függ...." majd leguggolt, hogy közel legyen hozzá „Mit teszel velünk Xellos, ha életben hagyunk?" csak egy szúrós tekintetet kapott, majd próbálta régi mosolyát mutatni.

„Az... sajnos...titok..." hörgött. Míg a kard a mellkasában díszeleg, addig nem lesz képes semmijét se begyógyítani. De ha elkövetik esetleg ezt a számára igen csak kedvező hibát hogy kihúzzák, mindet megöli. Vagy újból magához köti az ő Zelgadisát és utána öli meg a maradékot.

„Nem könyörül még egyszer rajtunk Lina, ugye ezt te is tudod..." nézett le mérgesen a papra. Ahogy a fájdalommal teli grimaszát nézte, tudta, hogy valójában a Mazokut elöntötte a saját dühe. Csakis egy módon akadályozhatja meg, hogy valami tragédia történjen. Odalépett lépett Gourryhoz és elvette a kardját, és megemelte kezét, mikor valaki megfogta a csuklóját.

„Várj Zel!!" állt fel a két férfi közé, nem érdekelte a sámán kifejezése. Ahogy ilyen közel érezte a leheletét érezte a libabőrt a hátán „Talán megegyezhetünk vele!" csak egy röffenést kapott a volt kimérától, de hátrébb lépett, így boszorka újra az átszúrt lényhez fordult „Nincs semmi, amivel megváltoztathatnánk a véleményed Xellos? Csak van valami, ami mindkettőnk számára előnyt hozhatna."

„Nekem csak... egy valami... kell tőletek..." és Zelgadisra nézett „... ha jól emlékszem... elmagyaráztam neked... hogy pontosan miért..." gyengül a kard ereje, mert egyre könnyebben tud beszélni.

„Találj ki valami mást!" mondta vicsorogva.

Vigyor ült ki a pap arcára „A halálotok...." és egy lendülettel kirántotta a kardot magából és elteleportált.

Mindannyiuk szemei kikerekedtek „Védelmi állásba!!!" kiáltott Lina és egymással háttal állva támadásra készén álltak.

„Micsoda élvezet újból friss levegőt szívni!" visszhangzott a Mazoku hangja a pusztán „Bánhatjátok, hogy ti nem sokáig tehetitek ugyanezt!" és jött az első támadás az égből.

„Defence!!" kiáltotta Amelai és Zel egyszerre, de nem tudták teljesen kivédeni a csapást, így mind a négyen a földre kerültek.

Xellos megjelent a csapat előtt, a sámán hátát magához szorította „Micsoda helyzet előtt állsz nemde?" s botjából erejét a három ember felé irányította és ketrecbe zárta őket „Ismerős?"

Zel a előtte fekvő társaira nézett. A fogai csikorogni kezdet, olyan erősen szorította össze „Légy átkozott!" de nem tudta, kiszabadítani magát.

„Tudod, hogy mi kérek tőled. Szerencsére most csak elég egy csók kell, hogy visszagyere hozzám, mert nyitott az aurád, és befogad bármely gazdát. De önkéntesség itt is számít." harapdálni kezdte fogja nyakát „Mit mondasz?" nem jött válasz, ezért megmutatta, mire is jó a saját kis csapdája. A hangok, érzések, mit kapott cserébe csodálatosak voltak.

„Hagyd abba!!" kiáltotta a sámán „Miért nem tudsz békén hagyni?! Miért nem keresel mást helyettem?!" lett úrrá rajta a kétségbeesés.

„Mert tökéletes vagy számomra. A lelked nem okoz kárt legyen az pozitív vagy negatív mi árad belőle. A lelki társam vagy. Érted már?" és mindjárt újra az övé lesz ez a kincs és nem engedi soha többé el. Tudta, hogy a megszállottsága betegesnek tűnhet, de a fajánál ez teljesen megszokott volt.

„Dragon Slave!!!" tört meg hirtelen a ketrec és a nagy erőtől egy fához csapódott a két férfit. Lina kicsit lihegve de büszkén állt a krátere közepén, míg Amelia és Gourry is lassan felegyenesedett.

Zel megrázta a fejét és amilyen gyorsan csak tudott a többiekhez sietett „Lina!!" 'Durr' kapott egy ütést a fejére „Ezt most miért kaptam????" ült fel mérgesen, miután kifektették.

„Mert már megint a mártírt játszod, míg minket kihagysz a játékból!!!" szidta le hangosan a boszi „Hol van az a szemétláda???" nézett körül mérgesen.

„Szép teljesítmény Lina! Ma ez a második alkalom, hogy elbűvöltél az erőddel!" jelent meg a levegőben, a ketrec megsemmisülésével, sikerült kárt okoznia a lánynak az asztrális testében, csak erejének köszönheti, hogy nem lehet látni „Viszont sajnos nem hagyhatom, hogy továbbra is beleüsd az orrodat a dolgaimba!" és fekete energiáit szabadon eresztve támadott.

„Holy Defence!!" kiáltotta Amelia, majd Zel erősítette az igét. Körülvette a por őket, ahogy az sötét erő felbolygatta a homokot. Ekkor Gourry ugrott magasra és levágta a Mazoku bal karját.

A pap egy fekete tüskét küldött a harcosra, akit eltalálva a földre zuhant „Gourry!!" kiáltotta a sámán, míg megfeszülve tartotta a pajzsot „Lina siess már!!!" a mellette védő lány ereje elfogyott és összerogyott. Végre hallotta, ahogy a végső szavak elhangoznak fekete mágus szájából, mikor saját ereje is végképp elhagyta.

A vörös boszi koncentrálva minden erejét, és próbálva elfeledni társai helyzetét és bemérve a célt eleresztette igéje hatalmát „Ragna Blade!!!!"

Xellost telibe találta a kard és kínokkal teli ordítása messzire vitte az éjszakai szél. Mikor LON erejének villámai kihaltak, a pap élettelenül a földre hullott s a talajjal érintkezve csak fekete porként hagyott nyomott „Meg csináltad... mint mindig..." jött Zelgadistól a fáradt hangú dicséret. Közben sebeit gyógyította a Mazoku tüskéitől kapott, melyet a pajzs feloldása után, még testével kivédett, hogy Lina támadhasson.

A lány vidáman a győzelem jelét mutatta és kacsintott „Persze! Hiszen ismersz!" majd körülnézett a téren. Amelia már odament Gourryhoz és gyógyította sebeit. Mindketten egy percre ránéztek és biccentettek egyet, hogy jól vannak. Odalépett a sámánhoz és talpra segítette „Köszi, hogy megvédtél, mikor még nem álltam készen!" suttogta.

„Nincs mit! Ez csak természetes, mint a régi szép időkben." és indult, hogy segítsen férfitársa gyógyításában „Jövök Amelia!" és nem vette észre, hogy a boszi fejét lehajtja.

„Ah, nem kell Zelgadis úrfi!" és a lány tudta, hogy hogy mit kell mondania „De Lina kisasszony még szeretne valamit megbeszélni veled, a feloldóvarázslattal kapcsolatban!" vigyorgott szélesen.

Lina erre felkapta a fejét és egyik szemmel a kérdő sámánra, másikkal pedig a két rejtélyesen mosolygó barátjára nézett „Umm.. nem olyan fontos...." és két pár szem fenyegetően nézett rá „...de végül is elmondhatom..." biccentettek a háttérben.

Eléje lépett Zel „Mi lenne az?" valamit tudnia kellene még?

„Gyere!!!" Ragadta meg a felsőjét és fák közé vonta. Ha már elmondja, akkor már nem nagy közönség előtt teszi. Mikor eléggé beértek a rengetegbe, a boszorka megállt és szembe nézett társával.

„Mi a gond Lina? Valami baj van?" kezdett komolyabban aggódni.

„Nem mondhatnám..hehe..." nevetett zavartan oldalra nézve „...csak..." szemei eltakarta haja. Szíve hevesebben ver, és gondolatai vadul cikáznak, hogy nyelvének megadják a megfelelő szavakat a megformálásra, gyomra pedig furcsán bizsergett és tudta, hogy nem az éhségtől, és a helyzetén nem segített, hogy érezte az arcát lassan meleg érzés tölti el. Két kéz fogta meg a vállát és ébresztette fel kis világából.

„Lina jól vagy? Vörös az arcod. Csak nem vagy lázas?" hűs tenyér simította homlokát „Gyorsan hazaérünk és Filia majd kikúrál." megtalálta a fókuszt és belenézett a sámán végtelen kék szemeibe.

„Most vagy soha!" mielőtt Zel bármit is kérdezhetett volna a nő megmarkolta újból a felsőjét és lehúzta magához közel, hogy elérje társa ajkát.

A volt kiméra szemei kikerekedtek, mikor a boszorka megcsókolta. Olyan hihetetlennek tűnt, hiszen miért akarna a világ legcsodálatosabb tőle bármit is? Míg elméjében ezer kétség dúlt, addig teste nem hallgatva a halandzsát megmozdult és a lányt magához húzta.

A vörös hajú boszi szíve felizzott, mikor ölelést érzett és viszonzást csókjára. Összekulcsolta karjait a sámán nyakánál és beletúrt a hajába, kiélvezve minden érintést, amit kaphat a pillanattól. Ezért is volt az, hogy mikor a férfi eltávolodott lassan, kifejezetten csalódott volt.

„Lina... szeretlek! Légy a feleségem!" nézett mélyen a szemeibe.

„Igen!!" ölelte át erősen „Zelgadis én is szeretlek!!" talán egy kicsit túlságosan is lelkes volt.

„Lina..." hörgött a sámán „Kérlek...." és a boszorkány meglátta a karjában tartott kék fejet, és lazított a fogáson.

„Hehe...nem direkt volt!" és a lánynak szöget ütött valami a fejében „Hmmm... Zel? Lehet, hogy most már nincs is más lehetőséged, minthogy velem legyél!" tette gondolkodóan a kezét az állára.

„Ezt meg hogyan érted?" kérdezte egy kicsit szórakozottan. Már megint sokat hisz magáról csapatuk vezetője, viszont vigyora nem kecsegtetett semmi jóval.

„Zel, karolj át!" és azzal szó nélkül teljesült a kívánsága. Meg tudná szokni az érzést, hogy másik test osztja meg vele a meleget.

„Mit csináltál Lina?" vette észre magát a férfi, hogy pont úgy tette, hogy mondták.

A boszi kuncogott „Xellos mondta, hogy miután kiszabadultál nyitott maradt az a részed, ahol eddig a kötés volt. Csak egy önkéntes csók kell, hogy újraéledjen. És ha jól emlékszem ez az előbb meg is volt!" bújt közelebb párjához „Érdekes, de úgy néz ki, hogy most hozzám kötötted magad."

„Nem is zavar, hogy Xellos kihasznált? Láttad, hogy mit akart tenni velem... a kastélyban nem tudtam megakadályozni..." éreztem hogy szíve összeszorul a gondolattól is, és félt, hogy emiatt mégis visszautasítják.

De a vörös lány rázta a fejét „Nem számít Zelgadis. Felejtsük el a múlt ezen szakaszát, és legyen egy boldog vége ennek a történetnek!"

A sámán mosolygott „Vége? Még csak most kezdődik a java!" és újabb csókot nyomott a szájra.

Mikor újra egymásra néztek Lina helyeselt „Pontosan! És nem kell félnem, hogy idősebb korodra félrelépsz, mert mától csak engem szolgálsz!" mondta vidáman.

Felhorkantott erre a megjegyzésre „Milyen szerencsés alakulása ez az eseményeknek." de akkor már ő is vissza kell, hogy vágjon „Akkor az nem is kell esküvőt szerveznünk, mert az életem már úgyis a tied!"

„Hogy mi???" belegondolt, hogy kimarad abból a jó evészetből, hatalmas tortából!!!

„Az életünk összekötésére való az esküvő nemde?" jobban meglepte ezzel Linát mint gondolta. Megfogta a kezét és másik két társa felé kezdte hurcolni még a sokktól elfehéredett szerelmét.

„Zelgadis Greywords/Wander!!!! Ha kell végigparancsoltatom veled az egész procedúrát, de akkor is megtartjuk az esküvőt!!!" hallgatta vigyorogva Amelia és Gourry, ahogy az erdőből visszhangzott a vezetőjük mérges üvöltése.

**THE END**


	2. Zelgadis és Xellos

_**Két élet átka**_

„_Esküszöm a francba, Esküszöm..._." visszhangzottak a szavak. Zelgadis maga sem tudta miért de szinte kiáltva pattant fel ágyából. Légzése szakadozott volt, szíve hevesen vert, mintha éppen a halál torkából tért volna vissza. Kezét a fejéhez emelte. Évek óta rémálmai vannak de az elmúlt két hónapban egyre csak rosszabbodott a helyzet. Ennek következtében a reggeli fejfájásait már semmilyen gyógyszer nem csillapította. Lassan kikászálódott az ágyból, megmosakodott és felkészült a napi teendőkre.

Kilépett a szobájából és a hosszú folyosókon némán ment végig megszokva azok díszeinek szép kidolgozását. Régi történetekről meséltek sárkányok és szörnyek harcáról, és az emberekről, kik mindig a kettő között jártak. Az udvaron meglátott egy hosszú szőke hajú papnőt, kit kisebb gyereksereg figyelt ámulattal. Ahogy közelebb ment egyre tisztábban hallotta a nő által mondott mesét „.... Bár az első és talán az egyetlen igaz Slayers csapat meghalt, később több százan követték őket, felvéve a harcot a Mazokuk ellen. A Ryuuzokuk népe hálás, hogy az emberek mellettünk állnak, egyedül a harc már rég a pusztításba sodorta volna a világot. Ma is rengeteg gyermek viseli a négy bátor harcos és varázsló nevét és tartja ezzel emléküket tiszteletben. Igaz Zelgadis?" pillantott fel a lurkókról az elbeszélő.

Az ifjúra fordult minden tekintet és valahogy nem érezte jól magát a bőrében „Igen, igaz..." motyogta unottan.

„Látjátok gyerekek? Na, mára ennyi volt! Menjetek az órákra, hogy ti is olyan erősek legyetek mint Lina és a többiek!" mosolygott le rájuk.

„IGEN!!!!" kiáltották túláradóan lelkesen a kicsik és mind elrohantak a dolgukra, így Zel és a mesélő egyedül maradhatott.

„Nem unod még még ezeket a tündérmeséket Filia? Amikor én kicsi voltam, akkor is ugyanezt mesélted nekünk." az egyik közeli oszlopnak dőlve összekulcsolta a kezét, és enyhén vigyorgott a papnőre.

„Miért unnám? Minden igaz belőle, csak kihagytam pár felesleges részt. És ezekkel a mesékkel beléd is tudtam nevelni egy kis jó modort nem?" kuncogott egy kicsit „Mikor az utcán meg akartál lopni, ki gondolta volna, hogy te leszel az egyik legjobb gyakornok pilóta?!"

Az ifjú erre felhorkantott „Lina még mindig jobb nálam, de nem hagyom addig, míg nem leszek jobb. A nevemet pedig nem én választottam, és nem hiszem, hogy bármilyen tisztelettel tartozom a halott névrokonomnak. Csakis a saját teljesítményeim érdekelek." mondta duzzogva.

„Ha tetszik, ha nem, az ő legendájuk tette lehetővé, hogy ide eljuss." és szélesem elmosolyodott „És szerintem nagyon sokban hasonlítasz a névadódra!"

Hümmögött flegmán egyet „Na megyek a gyakorló pályára." azzal hátat fordított Filiának és folytatta útját.

A Ryuuzoku némán nézte, ahogy Zel eltávolodik „_Nem csak hasonlítasz rá Zelgadis, hanem te vagy az... a sors szerencsés akaratának köszönhetem, hogy rád találtam akkor... Lina, Amelia és Gourry is a mi pártfogoltunk, és direkt egy csapatba tettünk titeket, hogy a múlt erői is könnyebben __felébredjen bennetek..._" egyszer csak egy kezet érzett a vállán. Felnézett a férfire „Milgasia!"

„Túl sokat aggódsz értük." szól hozzá nyugodt hangon.

„Nem tehetek róla. Az ő tetteik határozzák majd meg a jövőt... És aggasztó a pecsét, mi Zelgadis lelkét fonja körbe. Mikor utoljára láttam 300 éve nem volt rajta, ebben biztos vagyok." magyarázta a férfinek.

„Nem tudjuk, hogy honnan ered, mert még inaktív állapotban van. Feloldani pedig nincs erőnk. Most csak legyen arra gondunk, hogy próbáljunk minél tovább észrevétlenül maradni, hogy az emberek fejlődhessenek." rámosolygott Filiára, kitől egy biccentést kapott, majd újból egyedül hagyta a papnőt.

xxx

Két furcsa gépezet harcolt a pályán. Első ránézésre egy propeller nélküli helikopterre emlékeztetett, nagy üvege széles látóteret hagyott vezetőjének, míg a hátsó részeket több tükör tette láthatóvá. Három széles kereke könnyedén mozgott a sziklás utakon, melyet a pilótakormánnyal lehetett irányítani. A két oldalsó fegyver, páncélököl nagyságú lehetett. Az egyik szerkezet egy pillanat alatt felemelkedett és a levegőből készült végső csapásra a másikkal szemben. Viszont a nagy energianyalábot egy napreléhez hasonló szerkezet felszívta, mely a hátsó gépezetből nyílt ki, és feltöltötte a fegyverzetet, mely célra állva tüzelt, és talált. A repülő gép enyhén füstölni kezdett és a földre zuhant, ahol kiestek a kerekei. A vesztes gép üveg része felemelkedett, és láthatóvá vált a a vesztes kecse alakja.

„A francba is Zel!!! Mióta van a Zokukon ilyen kiegészítő???!!! Ha ezt tudom, már rég megnyertem volna a meccset!!" kiáltotta mérgesen fiatal nő. Lerántott a ruhájához csatolt vezetékeket, levette a sisakját, hogy lófarokba kötött vörös haja szabadabb legyen és ellenfeléhez indult.

„Csak tegnap este óta, és csak az enyémen." szállt ki a másikból a levendula hajú ifjú önelégült vigyorral az arcán, majd megütögette a gépét „Van előnye is annak, hogy a fél életemet a kutatási osztályon töltöm. Tegnap sikerült befejeznem ezt az energiakonvertálót. Még tesztelési fázisban van természetesen."

„És ezt nekem miért nem mondtad???" ragadta meg a Zel ruháját.

„Egy, mert akkor mindenképpen az enyémet akartad volna vezetni, kettő ha meg mégsem, erősebben támadtál volna, hogy tesztelj. Nem akartam meghalni, ezt ugye te is érted?" mondta nyugodtam, megszokva társa természetét.

Lina eleresztette őt, főként azért mert igaza volt, bár ezt soha nem vallaná be neki, és újból kicsit professzionális arcot vett fel „Meddig jutottál vele? Tudod mennyi a maximális befogadóképessége?"

„Melyik igére koncentráltál, mikor lőttél?" kérdezte.

„Közepes erősségű Fireball." válaszolta.

„Akkor mondjuk, hogy eddig ez a maximum." nézte meg alaposabban a relét, majd a vörös boszihoz fordult „Lenne kedved ma tesztelni?"

„Persze!" mondta lelkesen „De ugye nem felejtetted el, hogy délután találkozunk Ameliaval és Gourryval? Már alig várom, hogy megverjünk titeket céllövésben!"

„A múltkor is mi nyertünk, úgyhogy nem tudom miért vagy ilyen nagyra." mondta mosollyal a száján.

„Az csak szerencse volt!! Ha Amelia nem hibázza el az utolsó sorozatot mi nyerünk!" mentegetőzött.

„Majd meglátjuk. De most munkára." és indultak befelé a laborba.

xxx

Xellos unottan nézett a képernyőre, ahol az aktuális fejlesztési műveleteket követte nyomon. Sóhajtott egy nagyot. Régebben mennyivel könnyebb volt minden... Az emberiség technikai fejlődése sok változást hozott a Mazokuknak és a Ryuuzokuknak. Shabranigdo és Ceiphied lovagja rég halott, a csatákat az egyszerű emberek vívják a két ősi faj tagjai helyett. Az új szerkezetek, a Zokuk kivételes erőket adnak a leggyengébb mágusnak. Az erejüket megötszörözi, így akár egy alsóbbrendű Mazokut könnyedén megsemmisít. Ugyanez érvényes a sárkányokra is. Az elv még mindkettőjüknél ugyanaz: öld meg a vezető fajt, hogy az emberek is behódoljanak. Ahogy nézte a legújabb modell rajzait, irritáltan gondolt arra, hogy ellenségeiknek jobb fejlesztőik vannak, amik a csaták folyamán egyre tisztábban kezd látszani. Meg kell szerezni egy-két új tervet, vagy átállítani néhány tudóst az ő oldalukra.

A szoba ajtaja kinyílt és Zelas lépett be rajta, s a pap a következő pillanatban előtte térdepelt „Messziről éreztem Xellos, hogy unatkozol. Miért nem foglalod le valami mással?" gesztikulált neki, hogy álljon fel.

„Zelas Mester, nem jut eszembe jobb dolog. A fejlesztések most a legfontosabbak és nem kielégítő az előrehaladás." mondta hozzáértően.

„Hmm... értem, de akkor sem szeretném, ha a legerősebb szolgám egy poros szobában bujkáljon." egy kisebb jelentést adott át „Szerintem ez mindenképpen fel fogja kelteni az érdeklődésedet." s míg szolgálja olvasta Beastmaster hangosan elmondta a lényeget „Néhány hete egyik Ryuuzoku gyakorlótáborra lett figyelmes az egyik kémünk. Az ott tanuló újoncok közül kettő aurája, ahogy ő mondta félelmetesen hasonlított valakikére."

A pap éppen akkor ért ahhoz a részhez „Lina Inverse és Zelgadis Greywords???" és szélesen vigyorogni kezdett.

„Igen. Ha tényleg ők reinkarnálódtak, akkor biztos ott van a másik kettő, A jelentés alapján Filia és Milgasia is ott van, ez pedig csak megerősíti a gyanút. A sok emlék mellett egy-két érdekünk is fűződik a halandókhoz nemde? Vagyis inkább érdeked egy halandóhoz? Végül is mindegy, de a kisebb kutatólabor biztos szolgálhat némi információval. Vállalod a megszállók vezetését?" vigyorgott sötéten a Lord.

Szolgája mélyen meghajolt és hasonló mosollyal válaszolt „Természetesen Mester!" és elteleportált a csapathoz.

xxx

Este Zelgadis elégedetten sőt mondhatta volna, hogy vidáman, lelkesen és boldogan feküdt le ágyába, nem törődve az esetleg ott váró mindennapi rémálmokkal. Tegnap elküldte a fejlesztésének adatait a központba és már ma meg is kapta a választ és elismerést a kiemelkedő találmányáért. Az elmúlt hetekben tovább növelte a teljesítményét a reléknek, úgyhogy már most képesek felfogni egy ember által kiadott Dragon Slave erejét. Néhányat már fel is szerelt a Zokukra, hogy további teszteket végezhessenek el rajta az elkövetkezendő napokban.

Már éppen álomba merült volna, mikor egy nagy robbanást hallott. Szemei kipattantak, majd a sziréna hallatára felvette harci ruháját és a hangárba sietett, hogy gépbe ülhessen. Lina és a többiek is ott voltak már „Zel!! Csak rád vártunk! Mutassuk meg a Mazoku- seggfejeknek és eszetlen követőiknek, hogy mi vagyunk a legjobbak!"

Biccentett egyet és visszakiáltott „Gyerünk!" és saját Zokujába ülve felkapcsolta a rendszert és indultak.

A harc a javukra látszott dőlni, míg a az ellenséges emberek kifáradtak a sok energiafelhasználást követően, addig Zel és többiek még erejük teljében voltak a reléknek köszönhetően. Gourry jobb kereke megsérült, és a relék nélküli gépekben ülők közt is voltak sebesültek, de ők az első frontvonalon felfogtak a támadók nagy részét, gy kevesebb támadás érte őket. A Mazokuk fele megsemmisül és a többiek sem néztek ki jobban. Ezért Lina büszkén beleszólt a mikrofonjába „Most még megadjuk az esélyt, hogy elmeneküljetek de ha még egyszer valamelyikőtök támadni mer, végzünk mindegyikőtökkel!" figyelmeztette őket, majd privát vonalra kapcsolt „Szép munka fiúk! És Zel, köszi a reléket!"

A sámán elmosolyodott „Szívesen Lina!" és a figyelem újból csakis az ellenségre irányult.

Ekkor hirtelen egy szinte láthatatlan fénycsóva ütközött az egyik Zoku gépházával, és felrobbant „Minerva!" nézte a vörös mágus elborzadva a látványt. Következő percben pedig az egyik relés Zoku egy nagy lökettel az ellenséges vonalak közé repült. Mérgesen kikiabált a hangszóróval „Ki volt az???"

„Nocsak, nocsak! Micsoda érdekes új játékszeretek van! A fejlesztőitek jó munkát végeztek mit ne mondjak!" hangzott messziről egy hang.

„Mutasd magad gyáva féreg!!" kereső szemei az eget figyelték, közben a másik vonalon Gourry és Amelia egyszerre szólt hozzá.

„Lina, az Zel gépe, ami a frontvonal mögé lökött!" a lány arca erre a hírre elfehéredett. Nemcsak egy jó barát, hanem egy okos fejlesztő élete került ezzel veszélybe.

Végül megjelent a férfi alak a levegőben és vigyorogva, csukott szemekkel mutatkozott be „Ugyan, csak stratégiai okokból maradtam észrevétlen. Ezt remélem megérted!" majd leereszkedett a földre a két csapat közé „Engedd meg, hogy bemutatkozzam..." és mélyen meghajolt „Xellos, a trükkmester, a nagy hatalmú Beastmaster papja és tábornoka." majd felegyenesedett „Örülök a találkozásnak!"

A sárkányok pártfogoltjai megremegtek a név hallatán, de Lina nem engedte, hogy a félelem elhatalmasodjon rajta „Mit akarsz tőlünk Mazoku?"

„Az sajnos titok kedvesem, de biztosíthatlak, hogy amit akartam, már megszereztem." lépett oldalra, hogy tiszta látást biztosítson a az új tulajdonára, s ezzel tisztázza, miért is jött.

„Nem viheted el Zelgadis úrfit!" kiáltotta Amelia „Ő az igazság egyik nagy harcosa, és nem engedjük, hogy megkapd őt!!"

„Igen Zel a bajtársam és ha kell a halálomig harcolok érte!" szólt Gourry.

A helyzet ellenére Lina ajka mosolyra görbült a bátor szavak hallatán „Szóval érthető, hogy sajnos nem engedhetjük Zelt veled. Hátráljatok és hagyjátok őt ott!" szólította fel ellenségeit.

„Mi sem fogjuk hagyni!" kiáltotta többi harcos is.

Zel magához térve lassan kinyitotta egyik szemét. A másikat nem tudta, mert a homlokáról folyó vér túlságosan is zavarta. Ahogy kicsit fókuszálni tudott, látta, hogy a frontvonal másik oldalára került. Csodálkozott, hogy még életben van, hogy még nem tépték széjjel a szörnyek. Azok mind előre figyeltek és hallgatták a háttal álló alak és Lina beszélgetését. Nem tudta miről volt szó, de nem is volt fontos. Erejét koncentrálva még egy csapásra felkészült, a Mazokuk vezérét nehezen és a legkevesebb nesszel célba véve, s mikor a kórus hangját hallotta elmosolyodott „Idióták...." suttogta és lőtt „Ra-Tilt!"

„Micsoda megható jelenet, de sajnos nem hagyhatom...." szakadt félbe Xellos szava, mikor megérezte a veszélyt, és telibe találta. Legalábbis úgy látszott. A fény kihaltával, csak egy kráter jelezte a becsapódás helyét. Mindkét fél egy pillanatig csak pislogni tudott.

A sámán sóhajtott egy nagyot „Sikerült..." és a mire újabb levegőt vehetett volna 20 méter csúszott a sziklás talajon egy fa ütközésééig „_... vagy mégsem..._." a lélegzés is fájni kezdett.

„Ez kifejezetten váratlanul ért, mit ne mondjak!" a pap kiszakította a teljes üveget a helyéről és kirántotta Zelgadist és a vállára tette, mint egy zsákot. A sámán nem látott semmit, és csak az erőt érezte, ami kihúzza Zokujából „És most ha megengeditek keresek egy nyugodt kis helyet a pihenésre." majd a szolgáknak mutatta, hogy vigyék magukkal Zel gépét, mikor Lina újra megszólalt.

„Hééé! Hova viszed a barátunkat?" és készítette a varázsigét.

„Hogy hova, az sajnos titok, de nem ajánlom, hogy megtámadj, mert még komoly sérüléseket okozol neki!" mondta, bár már egy kicsit erőltetettebb mosollyal, mint amikor először megjelent.

A vörös hajú nő ágyújában kialudt a fény és csak állt, tehetetlenül végignézte, ahogy legjobb barátját elrabolják, és csak Amelia hangjára tudott megmozdulni „Lina kisasszony!!! Miért nem csináltunk semmit?"

„Nem láttad Amelia? Zel a legerősebb igéjét vetette be, és még csak meg sem sértette annyira Xellost, hogy meglátszódjon rajta.... és ha valamit bevettem volna ő is megsérül, így legalább van esélyünk, hogy élve viszontlátjuk."

Mikor már a horizonthoz közel járt az ellenség egy nagy robbanást láttak az emberek hirtelen „Mi volt ez?" kérdezte Gourry.

„Zel Zukojának önmegsemmisítője." mosolygott a boszi „Ezt is feltuningolta, ahogy látom."

„De mi van, ha baja esett??" kérdezett rá Amelia.

„Akkor is úgy halt meg ahogy ő akart nem? De nem hinném... Zel okosabb annál, mint hogy ez megölje." és társaihoz fordult „Jelentenünk kell az esetet. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a nagyfőnökök nem lesznek elégedettek, hogy életben hagytuk Zelt, ahelyett, hogy megöltük volna, hogy tudása ne kerüljön rossz kezekbe." majd visszaindultak a bázisra.

xxx

Zelgadis mikor felkelt, puha ágyban találta magát, sebei begyógyulva, megmosdatva és új ruhába bújtatva, ami egy fekete nadrág és egy fekete felső volt. Felült és körülnézett. A szoba színei is a sötétséget sugározták: fekete, bordó és sötétlila. Felállt érezte, hogy a dús szőnyeg lábujjai közé keveredik, és meleget nyújt. Az ablakhoz indult volna, mikor meghallotta az ismerős hangot „Örülök, hogy felébredtél végre!" és nyomban varázslatot kezdett el mormolni „Ugyan az felerősített igéd sem volt nagy hatással rám, szerinted mire mennél az egyszerűvel." és megjelent az alak a szoba egyik sötét sarkában.

„Mit akarsz tőlem?" szólt mérgesen.

„Hát nem is emlékszel rám? Pedig én olyan sokat vártam rád! Bár a reinkarnáció nem tesz jót a memóriának az is igaz." lépett egyet az ifjú irányába „De ezen gyorsan segíthetünk." és a következő pillanatban a sámán elé teleportált és erőszakosan megcsókolta.

Zel nem tudta mit tegyen? Itt... fekszik??? Mikor dőlt vissza az ágyba? Ráadásul a világ egyik legerősebb Mazokuja rajta fekszik és csókolja! Mire még kettőt gondolt volna, vágott ametiszt szemeket látott.

„Hiányoztál Zelgadis..." suttogta Xellos, mikor hirtelen hatalmas fejfájás tört rá és ordítani kezdett, s már alig hallotta „Emlékezz rám..."

xxx

Lina soha nem adta fel a keresést a kiszemelt zsákmány iránt. Ezért kerültek olyan messze a belső világtól, mikor Xellos újabb félinformációt adott egy nagy hatalmú kristályról. Végre elérkeztek mind az öten a célhoz és látták, ahogy a kristály büszkén lebeg az oltárja felett. Lina, Amelia és Gourry nyomban előre futott, hogy megcsodálja a követ, míg Zel és Xellos lassabban közelített. Mikor azonban a vörös boszi megérintette a kristályt, egy fekete energiaketrec vette hármójukat körül. Sikollyal telt meg a terem. A sámán hiába próbálta varázslatokkal és karjával megtörni az átkot, ekkor visszhangzott mögötte a Mazoku hangja „Azt elfelejtettem volna mondani, hogy ez a kristály arra való, hogy újjáélessze Shabranigdo lovagját?"

Zelgadis teljes dühében a papra szegezte kardját és kétségbeesetten követelőzött „Ereszd őket szabadon Xellos!!!!"

„Sajnos az teljességgel lehetetlen." nézett ördögien a kimérára „Nem törhetem meg a varázst. A kristály magába szív minden erőt, mire szüksége lesz. Sajnos ez azt jelenti, hogy a bennrekedtek meg fognak halni. És mivel eléggé szűkösen van meg a megfelelő mennyiség, a lelküket is el kell majd pusztítania a kristálynak." fejezte be a kifejtést.

Leengedte karját a sámán és a többiek felé fordult, kikből már csak a fele testük lebegett a ketrecben „Nem tehetek értük semmit?" kérdezte inkább magától, mint a Mazokutól.

„Bár a mostani életüket nem mentheted meg, megadhatod számukra az esélyt az újjászületésre." kapta a választ.

„Ezt meg hogyan érted?" hajtotta le fejét, érezve, hogy mit kell tennie.

„Plusz egy élet elegendő lenne ahhoz, hogy mind a négy lélek életben maradjon. Csak valahogy be kell juttatni valahogy." jött a magyarázat.

„És le merném fogadni, hogy te képes lennél bevinni még egy valakit...." nem kapott választ és tudta, hogy így van „..... csináld...." mondta.

„Ugyan Zelgadis igazán tudhatnád, hogy nem dolgozom ingyen." mondta flegmán, mohón szemlélve a kiméra reakcióját.

Újból elöntötte a halandót a méreg „Mit akarsz még? Mind itt halunk meg és feltámad a lovag!!! Mondd mit és legyünk túl rajta végre, minden trükk nélkül!!!" markolta meg a pap gallérját. De hiába is próbálta eltakarni lassan minden érzésen elhatalmasodott a rettegés, hogy végleg elveszíti az egyetlen barátait, és ő életben marad.

Xellos tudta, hogy mindent megad neki a sámán, csak kérnie kell, ezért szégyentelenül kiszélesedett mosolya „A következő életeidben légy csakis az enyém!"

Zel szemei kimerevedtek és remegve eleresztette a ruhadarabot és míg tudott, meghátrált „Mit értesz ezen?" hebegte.

„Egyszerű." élvezettel szívta be az ifjú érzéseit „Beteleportállak a barátaidhoz, így megmenekül a lelkük, de közben a tiéd elkötelezi magát nekem. Bárhol és bármikor születsz újjá, testestül lelkestül engem fogsz szolgálni. Amint újra találkozunk, tudni fogod hogy hozzám tartozol." miközben kifejtette a helyzetet, halovány árnyékát lehetett látni csak a szokásos Mazokunak. Kifejezése komoly volt és szemei sötéten égtek a vágytól, hogy megkaparinthassa végre, amit akar.

A kiméra még egyszer benézett már alig látszódó társaira, majd régi dühéből erőt merítve megragadta Xellos kezét, a mellkasára helyezte és morogva, szinte sziszegve mondta „Tedd, csak gyorsan!!"

A hirtelen mozdulat először meglepődést okozott majd ragadozói mosolyt csalt a pap ajkára „Örömmel! Zelgadis Greywords esküdj fel rám! Esküdj, hogy az enyém vagy és az is leszel!"

„Esküszöm a francba! Esküszöm, hogy a tied vagyok és örökké az leszek Xellos, Beastmaster papja és tábornoka!" minden erőfeszítésére szüksége volt, hogy nem teljenek meg szemei könnyel saját szavai hallatán.

„Akkor hát viszlát a következő életben!" és sötét erejét eleresztve először megjelölte a megszerzett lelket, majd halálba küldte.

Zelgadis nem tudta, hogy mikor maradt abba kín, és mikor halkult el halálhörgése.

xxx

Mikor a sámán újra magához tért vigyorgó tekintet fogadta „Előbb felébredtél, mint ahogy gondoltam! Emlékszel mindenre?" terült el a halandón nagy élvezettel.

„Szállj le rólam Xellos!" közben próbálta a Mazokut lelökni magáról.

Nem törődve a kiabálással a pap átölelte Zelt és erősen magához szorította „A saját eredeti Zelgadisom!" és a lelkesből gyorsan váltott kanosra „Vetkőzz nekem!" mondta érzékien, majd leszállt róla és az ágyon ülve várta a sztriptízt.

A sámán is felült és a mellette ülőre nézett „Ezt... ezt most nem gondoltad komolyan ugye?" kérdezte bizonytalanul. Feje még mindig zavaros volt a régmúlt emlékeitől és jelen eseményeitől. Tud sok és túl gyorsan jött minden egyszerre.

Xellos mosolyogva válaszolt „Persze, hogy komolyan gondolom! 300 évet vártam, hogy közelebbi érintkezésbe érjek a lelkeddel, és a szex az egyik legjobb módja. A többi csak egyszeri alkalom lenne a részedről, amit nem akarok." és szemei veszélyesen megcsillantak a tompa fényekben „Ne akard, hogy megmutassam, hogy mekkora hatalmam van feletted Zelgadis! Ha követed az utasításaimat mindkettőnk részére kellemes lesz a dolog."

Zel szakadozva vett egy mély lélegzetet felállt és lassan eldobta ruháit, míg meztelen nem lett. Inkább érezte most magát a régi énjének, mint a mostaninak, bár teljesen mindegy volt, hiszen arca így is úgyis égett a szégyentől „Miért én? Miért nem Lina?" lépett közelebb a Mazokuhoz.

„Csodás ereje van, az igaz, de fele annyira szédítő az aurája, mint neked." simította ujjait végig az izmos karokon „Ugye tudod, hogy szakasztott úgy nézel ki, mint régen? Csak a kemény bőröd hiányzik a teljességhez."

„Nem csak azért voltam érdekes, mert kiméra voltam?" nézett le a másik férfire. A sámán emlékeiből tudta, hogy ki vagy mi előtt állt és tisztában volt azzal, hogy nem képes sérülést okozni Xellosnak.

„Az a démoni lélek még mindig a részed, csak alszik. A gólem pedig nem számított. Feküdj le!" mikor érezte, hogy Zel hezitál türelme fogyni kezdett és amúgy is gondolta, hogy demonstrációnak jó lesz, megvillantak a szemei és megismételte „Feküdj le Zelgadis!"

Az ifjú, elveszítette teste felett az uralmat és addig nem kapta vissza, míg az ágyon nem volt elterülve „Ez nem lehet igaz!" kerekedtek ki szemei.

A pap föléje hajolt és mosolygott „Pedig igen, és ez csak egy kis része. Minden csontodban éreztethetem veled a pokol kínjait és menny gyönyöreit. Csak akarnom kell. Ugye most már érzed, hogy teljesen az enyém vagy? És az is maradsz." és felfedezte aznap éjjel a sámán testét, igyekezve hogy mindketten élvezzék az adott pillanatot. Bár tudta, ha hosszan tartó kapcsolatot akar kiépíteni, sokkal többek kell majd dolgoznia. Hogy saját érzéseivel legyen egyenlő a hatás.

xxx

Zelgadis reggel a nap sugaraira és erős karok ölelésére ébredt. Felnézett tulajdonosukra és újból beléje nyilallt a fájdalmas érzés. Örökké Xellos szolgája lesz. Lassan kiszállt az ágyból és a fürdőbe sietett, már amennyire tudott, fájó hátsójával. Másra sem vágyott, mint hogy a zuhany lemossa az előző éjszaka emlékeit. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy két élet emlékei is kavarognak a fejében. A mára már antik hőssé vált kiméra és a jelen ígéretes feltalálója. Mérgében a csempét kezdte el verni, mert maga sem tudta, hogy mit tegyen. Kis idő után abbahagyta és csikorgó fogai közt csak annyit mondott „A francba..." de gondolatai tovább pörögtek „._..eladtam a lelkem az ördögnek._" viszont megbánni pedig mégsem bírta, mert ez azt jelentené, hogy megbánná, hogy megmentette a barátait, akiknek ebben az életben is sokat köszönhetett. Filia és Milgasia biztos tudta, hogy valójában kik voltak... ahogy Xellos...

Egy test simult a hátának „Zelgadisss...." harapdálta a pap a fülét „...gondolj most kicsit valami szépre... és én gondoskodom, hogy még szebb legyen..." a vándorló kezek elérték céljukat, és újabb menet következett.

xxx

Mikor Zel a felsőjét vette fel megkérdezte Xellost „Miért mondtad azt, hogy gondoljak valami szépre? Nem okoznak kárt a testedben a pozitív érzések?"

„Oh?" állt meg a köpenyének felvételében „Tudod vannak kivételes esetek, amikor mégsem." nézett rá csukott szemekkel.

„És mik azok az esetek?" húzta fel a szemöldökét a sámán.

„Tudod Zelgadis, az sajnos titok!" mondta ki gyorsan, mielőtt az ifjú tiltakozhatott volna „Mentem dolgozni. A csúnya kis önmegsemmisítőd miatt, sajnos a Zokud megsemmisült így más módját kell találnunk a technológia megszerzésére. Van ötleted?" nem kapott választ, majd megvonta a vállát „Mivel ezen a héten elfoglalt vagyok, csak ebben a szobában tartózkodhatsz. Van pár könyv a polcon, azokat olvashatod. Viszlát este!" és azzal eltűnt a szobából, az ajtóval együtt, így Zel tényleg nem tehetett mást mint olvasott.

xxx

Az idő elteltével Zelgadisnak egyre több szabad teret adtak a kastélyban. Bár nem mehetett be a semmilyen katonai és fejlesztési létesítménybe, a könyvtárba, az udvarra és az inasok helyiségebe beléphetett. Félelemmel emlékezett vissza, mikor találkozott Zelas Metalliummal, hogy micsoda erő vette körül őt, mennyire érezte magát újra a halál közelében. Xellos sokat mesélt nagy csodálatára az elmúlt 300 azon eseményeiről, amiket nem írtak le a történelemkönyvek. Néha gondolkodott menekülési esélyein és végül mindig arra jutott, hogy a kötelékkel a lelkén teljesen felesleges. Csak ezt valahogy tudatni kellene a barátaival is. El tudja képzelni, ahogy Lina tervezi a megszállást a Mazoku-birodalom szívébe, hogy kiszabadítsa.

„Zeldadis!" jött a rideg hang, és felnézett székéből a papra „Gyere velem!" és megfordulva elindult.

A sámán letette a könyvet és a Mazoku után sietett. A hangja alapján nem számíthatott semmi jóra. Némán mentek végig a folyosókon és Zel észre vette, hogy eddig számára tiltott zónába követte Xellost. A szürke ajtók közül egyikbe beléptek és ott egy nagy digitális felszereléssel, tervezéssel berendezett asztal fogadta „Mit keresünk itt Xellos?" igen, nem nézett ki túl jól a helyzet.

A tábornok nem fordult meg „Írd le az energiarelék tervrajzát, most!" nyomatékosította szinte dühösen a pap.

„Nem tudom, hogy miről be...." csapódott a szoba falának, hogy levegő elszállt tüdejéből. Újra venni pedig nehezen tudta, mert Xellos szájára tette kesztyűs kezét.

„Most kaptuk meg az információt, hogy a csodás relék feltalálója egy fiatal sámán, aki egy határhoz közeli gyakorlótáborban nevelkedett és a neve Zelgadis Wander. És ha nem tévedek ez a mostani neved kedves Zelgadis, úgyhogy ne játszd az ártatlant, ha megkérhetnélek." és elvette a kezét.

Az ifjú néhány mély lélegzet után szúrósan a Mazokura nézett „Nem áll szándékomban átadni a tudásom!"

„Elfelejted, hogy mit tehetek veled!" és csettintett egyet a kezével. A sámán körül a világ megszűnt és csak a saját teste kínjai maradtak. Minden ere, a legkisebb kapillárisig égni kezdett, mintha forró ólommal kapna vérátömlesztést. Mikor a fájdalom elmúlt a földön feküdve találta magát összekuporogva. Kínzója nem hagyott időt a megnyugvásra és felállásra parancsolta őt. Újból szembe néztek egymással „Vannak rosszabb sorsok a halálnál Zelgadis. Én mindet megmutathatom neked, csak csendben kell maradnod. Hidd el ha lelkedet kezdem meg kínozni még ennél is rosszabb lesz. Add meg a relék terveit és megmenekülsz minden kellemetlenségtől."

Zel alig bírt eszméleténél maradni „Egyszer... feláldoztam az életem... a társaimért... most is megteszem..." mondta nehézkesen.

Ekkor Xellos vigyora embertelen szélessé vált „Szívesen elkapom bármelyiket neked." és elégedetten nézte, ahogy a sámán félelme visszatér. Botja megvillant és fekete energiából tükröt tartott eléje, ahol az akaratos ifjú megláthatta barátait „Épp erre tartanak, hogy megmentsenek és csak a szép idők emlékére hagytam őket eddig életben."

Érezte az férfi, hogy újból vesztésre állt de még nem vallotta be magának „Ha bármi bajuk esik Mazoku... akkor, esküszöm hogy..."

„Igen Zelgadis?" szakította félbe „Tudod, hogy nem tehetsz semmit." eltüntette a képet, s közel hajolt hozzá önelégülten „Mit ajánlasz az életükért cserébe?" átkarolta birtoklóan a volt kimérát „A terveket Zelgadis és megkímélem őket..." suttogta érzékien a sámán fülébe.

Az ifjú összerogyott volna, ha a pap nem fogta volna „_Megint nincs más választásom? Újból kedve szerint teszek?_" alig nyelte le zokogását „Rendben..."

Xellos komolyan a Zel szemébe nézett, és homlokára tette kesztyűs kezét „Adok egy kis energiát és neki is láthatsz a munkának." azzal fekete erő áradt ki belőle.

Ilyet még soha nem érzett Zelgadis. A sötétség még soha nem volt ilyen meleg és dédelgető, soha nem gyógyította sebeit és töltötte fel új energiával! Nem tudott visszafojtani egy elégedett dörmögést, mikor a procedúra véget ért.

A Mazoku kuncogott egy kicsit „Felfrissítő nemde? Az első alkalom mindig a legjobb!" majd eltávolodott a sámántól „Most már dolgozhatsz." az asztalhoz vezette a még mindig egy kicsit szédülős tudóst „Este érted jövök! Viszlát!"

Zel kirázta magát az amúgy békés állapotból és próbálta megnyugtatni remegő kezét, ami már nem a kíntól hanem már a kellemes izgatottságtól nem bírt nyugodt maradni. Pár kijózanító gondolat után nekilátott a munkának.

xxx

Mire Xellos visszatért Zelgadis befejezte a munkát, és szótlanul átadta az anyagot a papnak. Nem törődve semmivel, megindult vissza a szobájába, ahol tudta, hogy nem várta megnyugvás, de legalább nem látja szeme előtt árulását. Hiába fürdött meg és cserélt ruhát nem tudta többé magáról lemosni az érzést.

Már nem volt messze, hogy elaludjon, mikor valaki mellécsúszott és erősen megharapta a fülét, amitől elkiáltotta magát „AAHH!" de nem tudott mozdulni, mert visszafogták.

„Nem szép dolog, hogy elalszol, esti puszi nélkül." szívta ki a vért a sebből, s lassan begyógyult nyálától.

„Mára megkaptad, amit akartál, azt hittem békén hagysz." mondta Zel enyhén mérges hangon.

A Mazoku átteleportált, hogy szembe kerüljön a sámánnal és szokásos mosollyal fejtett ki „Ami munka, az munka. Te is ezt tetted volna a helyembe, úgyhogy nem hiszem, hogy szükségem lenne kifejteni a helyzetet." az ágy szélére teleportált, hogy Zel lássa, kinyitotta szemeit és parancsolt „Vesd le a ruháim, majd a sajátod."

Bár nem veszítette el a teste felett az uralmat a sámán, minden szó nélkül tette, amit Xellos mondott. Nem volt kedve megküzdenie olyasmivel, ami ellen úgyis csak veszíteni tud. A mainál jobban úgysem alázkodhat meg jobban.

xxx

Zel napokat töltött a könyvtárban olvasással. Próbált valami megoldást találni helyzetére, hogy megszabadítsa magát a pap hatása alól, sajnos eddig mindhiába. Talán még szörnyűbb az, hogy már fele annyira elszánt, mint az elején. Volt valami nyugtató Xellos jelenlétében, bárhol is találkozott vele, és minél jobban le akarta ezt rázni magáról egyre erősebb lett. Mi lehet ez? Valószínűleg a kötés válik egyre erősebbé és kezdi uralni elméjét. Ha túlságosan is elvakítja ez az érzés még olyat tesz, ami a világ pusztulását segíti majd elő. Sietni kell...

Erős robbanás rázta meg a Mazoku Lord kastélyát. Zelgadis ijedtében felugrott székéből, ahol olvasás közben elaludt. Vett néhány mély lélegzete és a hangok irányába kezdett el futni. Újabb robbanás, és szörnyek ordítása hallatszott és Zel tudta, hogy a barátai jöttek el érte „Barmok! Miért nem fordultak vissza, mikor még tudtak?" és az egyik oldalsó bejárathoz ért, ami már romokban hevert, és vidám hangok szólították.

„Itt vagyunk Zelgadis úrfi! Jöttünk megmenteni!" integetett lelkesen Amelia, majd a következő igét lőtte ki az egyik közelítő Zokura, aminek reléje valami oknál fogva nem tudta felszívni az energiát, ami megcsapta.

„Hogy lehet ez?" csodálkozott a feltaláló.

Egyszer csak Lina megmarkolta a karját és a körükbe rántotta „Zelgadis Greywords! Mit lesel olyan bután, segíts idióta! Mega Brando!!!!"

A sámán megrázta a fejét „Lina??? Honnan tudod, hogy..."

Gourry szólt közbe „Miután elrabolt Xellos, mindannyian visszanyertük valamiért a régi emlékeinket. Gondoltuk Xellos visszaadta neked és valahogy ez kihatott ránk is." kaszabolta le Milgasiatól kapott kardjával a legközelebbi szörnyeket.

„És arra is rájöttünk..." folytatta a kifejtést Amelia „...hogy a reléid nem tudják befogni az embertől közvetlenül leadott csapásokat!" ez igaz, mikor teszteltek csak gépi, és varázslényi erőkkel próbáltak. Akkor hát nincs mit tenni...

„RA-TILT!!!!" szólt az első ige Zeltől.

„Most, hogy megvagy tűnjünk el innen, mert kezd forró lenni a helyzet!!!" kiáltott a vörös hajú boszi. Mindhárman biccentettek és lassú hátrálásba kezdtek, közben szállottak a csapások, hullottak a fejek, majd mikor már elég távol voltak Lina és Amelia megfogta Gourryt és felemelkedtek „Sietnünk kell, mielőtt a túl sokan indulnak a nyomunkba! A mocsár jó rejtekhely, és egy szörny sem képes az erejét használni ott... ahogy mi sem..." közelítettek hozzá teljes sebességgel.

A széléhez érve leereszkedtek és az utolsó métereket lefutották sikeresen. Biztonságos távolságba kerülve, lelassultak és akkor mertek csak igazából levegőt venni „Most merre tovább Lina kisasszony?" kérdezte a Amelia.

A boszorka elővette a térképet és mutatni kezdte „A hosszabb utat kell választanunk, így biztonságosabban meg tudjuk közelíteni ezt a határ menti bázist." a bekarikázott célra bökött.

„De így egész végig a fák között alszunk! Nem akarok egész végig mocsári teknőst enni!" siránkozott Gourry.

„Nem tehetünk mást. Máshol túl könnyen letámadhatnának. Ne feledd, ellenséges területen vagyunk és csoda, hogy egyáltalán idáig épp bőrrel eljutottunk!" közölte fenyegetően a vezetőjük.

Zel lehajtotta fejét „Nem... nem csoda..." motyogta szomorúan „_...El kell nekik mondanom mindent... nem akarom őket még nagyobb bajba keverni...._"

„Ezt meg hogy érted Zelgadis úrfi?" és három kérdő szempár fordult feléje. Vett egy mély lélegzetet és elmesélt mindent, hogy rab lelkét és testét Xellos irányítja és az árulását annak érdekében,hogy életben tartsa barátait. Mikor befejezte csend szállt a csapatra. Majd egy nagy ütés hangja visszhangzott a mocsárban.

„HOGY LEHETTÉL EKKORA IDIÓTA???!!!" süketültek meg a denevérek „KI MONDTA, HOGY ADD EL A LELKED BÁRKINEK IS??? FŐKÉNT EGY MAZOKUNAK!!!" Linát másik két társa tartotta vissza, hogy nem ölje meg a harmadikat.

„Az én döntésem volt. És nincs bennem megbánás." mondta nyugodtan. Ökölbe szorította kezeit és folytatta „Miért baj az, ha nem akartam egyedül lenni? Rajtatok kívül senkim se volt, sőt most sincs... Itt vagytok és éltek, úgyhogy kimondhatom, hogy megérte az áldozat." nézett szúrósan társa szemébe.

Lina és a többiek látván a sámán belső harcát lenyugodtak és átölelték „Köszönjük Zelgadis úrfi..." mondta Amelia, amikor elsőként odaért könnyekkel teli szemmel.

„Bármekkora hülyeség is volt tőled, azért köszi..." szorította ő is erősebben a sámánt. Gourry is küszködött önmagával, de látva, hogy Zel arca is nedves ő is átadta magát a percnek.

A vörös boszi volt az, ki megtörte a csendet „Na elég az érzelgésből!" lépett hátra egy kicsit szipogva „Míg nem értünk el a bázisig addig nincs több lazsálás!" majd megvárta, a többieket, hogy összeszedjék magukat és elindultak a megfelelő irányba.

xxx

Éjjelre letelepedtek egy kis tisztásra, és evés után beosztották az őrséget és aludni tértek. Lina volt az első, ki vigyázott rájuk és közben elgondolkodott Zelgadison „_Nem tudom feloldani a kötést, mit Xellos tett rá, így más nem tehetünk csak megpróbáljuk távol tartani tőle. De hogyan? Ha vissza akarja kapni Zelt nem fog róla csak úgy lemondani._" az alvó sámánra nézett „_Miért akarja annyira őt? Más lélek nem lenne jó neki?_"

„Jónak jó, de nem tökéletes." jött a válasz az egyik fa mögül. A boszi előrántotta elvarázsolt kardját és támadásra készen állt.

„Gyere elő Xellos!" előlépett a pap szokásos mosolyával nézve rá.

Közelebb lépett, hogy a tábortűz fénye megvilágítsa arcát „Jó estét Linácska! Régen találkoztunk." köszöntötte.

„Igen, az előző életemben utoljára a halálomkor láttalak, ha jól emlékszem!" vicsorgott.

Erre a Mazoku megvonta a vállát, és széttárta kezeit „Csak parancsot teljesítettem akkor. De most..." rápillantott a sámánra „...csak egy valakiért jöttem." majd visszanézett társalkodó partnerére.

„Mit értesz azon, hogy nem tökéletes?" látta az oly ismerős mozdulat kezdetét „Ne gyere ezzel a baromsággal Xellos! Miért ő? Miért nem én vagy bárki más?"

„Csak nem irigyled Zelgadis helyzetét?" és csak élvezte a mérget, ami a nőtől jött „Ah Lina, mennyire hiányzott ez a kis felfrissülés tőled! Ezért megérdemled, hogy elmondjam, amit tudni akarsz." és vigyora ördögibb lett egy percre, de szemeit csukva tartotta, leült a tűzhöz közel, hogy lássa Linát és Zelt egyszerre. A boszorka is leült, de kardja a kezében maradt „Gondolom tudod, hogy minden Mazokunak más az asztrális teste."

A lány biccentett „Igen. Bár mindegyikőtök egy sötétségből származtok, mindegyikőtök kicsit más, hogy felismerjétek egymást a másik síkon is. És persze így életben tudtok maradni, ha esetleg a feljebbvalótokat elpusztítja valaki vagy valami." Filia fejtette ki nekik ezt egyszer.

„Pontosan. Tehát akkor ebből következik, hogy sötét érzések terén is más az ízlésünk is. És csak kevesen tudják, még a népünk közt is, hogy van legalább egy tökéletes érzéshordozónk." slisszant szeme újra a sámánra.

„Hogy mi?" erről tényleg nem hallott.

„Minden ember egy kicsit máshogyan érez dühöt, vagy bánatot. De van egy lélek, mindenkinek más, akinek az érzései tökéletesen megfelel az ízlésednek. Immúnis vagy a pozitív érzéseire, sőt még az is ad energiát. Mondhatnám viccesen ő a Mazoku nagy szerelme." kuncogott ezen a hasonlaton.

„És neked az a valaki...." döbbentve értette meg Lina a kifejtést.

„...Zelgadis." biccentett „Ritka, ha megtalálja egy Mazoku ezt a halandó lelket, és még nehezebben tartja meg." döntötte oldalra a fejét „Nekem szerencsém van." majd kinyitotta szemeit és önelégülten vigyorgott „Sikerült magamhoz láncolnom a lelkét. Pár alkalom és ezt az életét is teljesen magamhoz kötöm. Nem akarok még 300 évet várni, hogy újjászülessen." s tekintete egyre veszedelmesebbé vált „Ezért sem hagyom, hogy holmi halandók és buta érzéseik megakadályozzák, az igaz szeretőmmel való összefonódást. Zelgadis az enyém Lina, és senki nem veheti el tőlem!" visszatért az idegesítő arca „Remélem minden érthető már!"

„Hogyan kötöd magadhoz?... _Valamit akkor kell tennem ellene!!_" kiáltotta magának.

„Oh, azt most meg is mutathatom neked!" felállt és a sámán felé vette az irányt, míg a boszorka eléje nem ugrott.

„Ne merj hozzá érni!" szegezte kardját a pap torkának.

A Mazokuból csak széles vigyort váltott ki a fenyegetés „Ha akarnám Lina most is magammal vihetném őt. Csak parancsolnom kell és visszagyalogolna velem." és megvonta a vállát és flegmán oldalra rántotta fejét „De hajlandó vagyok még egy ideig megadni neki a szabadság illúzióját..." egyik szemét kinyitotta „... ha nem szólsz a mi kis találkozásunkról senkinek."

Lina szúrósan ránézett, de feladva a harcot eltette fegyverét „Rendben! De ne hidd, hogy megnyerted a háborút Xellos! Csak a csatát veszítettem el!"

A pap nem hitte, hogy valamit is tehetne a vörös boszorkány, de vele soha nem lehetett tudni „Észben tartom Linácska! És ha most megengeded..." és kikerülve a lányt Zelhez ment és letérdelt. Kesztyű bőrt érintett és koncentrálni kezdett. Ereje könnyedén folyt az ifjúba már. Az elmúlt napokban mióta először energiát adott, minden éjjel megismételte, mikor a sámánnal az ágyba feküdt, így mindkettőjüket stimulálta és közben erősítette a köteléket egyszerre. Az átadás végén a volt kiméra ébredezni kezdett.

„MmgMMm... Xellos..... mgMMg..." csak ennyit lehetett érteni.

„Shhh... minden rendben Zelgadis... aludj csak vissza." és ajkon csókolta lágyan. Mire eltávolodott és újra ránézett a férfire már visszaaludt. Felállt és a nőre nézett „Ma estére végeztem! Viszlát Lina!" és felugrott a közeli fára, majd eltűnt a rengetegben.

Lina sóhajtott egy nagyot és odament a sámánhoz, megérintette az arcát „Ha most megölnélek megmenekülnél tőle egy kis időre. De a következő életben is melletted leszek?" felállt, megnézte az óráját. Már fél órával korábban fel kellett volna keltenie Gourryt, úgyhogy nem habozott kirángatni őt álomvilágából. Ennyi minden után igazán szüksége volt az alvásra.

xxx

Újabb napok a mocsárban. A különböző csúszómászók mindig a hajukba mentek, az állott vízszag már a bőrükből is jött és gyomruk korgása nem segítette őket előrébb az úton. Linát még ráadásul nyomasztották a tegnap éjjel eseményei is. Xellos mindent elmondott, amit meg akart tudni de valahogy nem tudott neki örülni. Na vajon miért? Ránézett Zelgadisra, aki komoran sétált a többiek mellett, valószínű ő is pocsékul érzi magát. Hogyan lehet feloldani egy lelki kapcsolódást? Lina attól félt, hogy hiába ölné meg a trükkmester, csak azt érné el vele, hogy a sámán is vele vész. És nyilvánvaló, hogy a pap tud az érzéseiről is. Gourryra nézett. Lina Inverse szerelmes volt abba férfibe és életét áldozta volna és tette is anno. De Lina Dawson már nem így gondolja a dolgokat, és hiába a régi emlékek, a jelenlegi élete mégis erősebben él, ahogy láthatóan társaiban is. Zel, mikor a kiképzőközpontba került kitűnt a többiek közül. Tipikus bajkeverő volt és a vörös lány élvezte, ha őt is bevette a szórakozásba. Legtöbbször Amelia és Gourry követte őket, de az igazi rosszcsontok ők ketten voltak, ezért is kaptak sok fülest Filiától. A gyermeki idők elmúltak és ők ketten lettek a bázis legjobbjai, egymást hergelve küzdötték fel magukat a csúcsra, minden tehetséget maguk mögé utasítva. És a mély barátságból lassan több lett... legalábbis számára... nem tudja, hogy Zelgadis mit érezhet iránta, főként most, hogy visszanyerte emlékeit. Vajon azt hiszi, hogy újból a szőke társát szereti, vagy ő Ameliát? Ki tudja, de az biztos, ha nem tesz Xellos ellen semmit teljesen mindegy, hogy ki mit érez, mert a győztes csakis a Mazoku lesz.

„Linaaaa!!! Mikor pihenünk le egy kicsit? Éhes vagyok!" szólt Gourry. A Nap újból nyugodni készült, már amennyire a fák lombjaiból leszűrhető volt.

A lány gyomra előbb válaszolt, mint a hangja, a másik két társa zavartan elmosolyodott „Rendben, akkor halásszunk pár halat mielőtt éhen halunk!" mondta lelkesen és elővette a horgászhálót és a többiekkel a legközelebbi tóhoz siettek, sátrat vertek és vacsorát szereztek maguknak.

Később a tábortűznél a beszélgetés vidám volt, és élvezettel emlékeztek vissza előző életük ballépéseire „Emlékszel Lina kisasszony, amikor Gourry úrfiba beleszeretett Volun a nagy harcos?"

„HAHAHA!!! Igen!! De szerintem nem fogható ahhoz, amikor Zelnek megtetszett az a Miwan nevű csaj, kiről kiderült a végén, hogy fiú!" nevetett a két lány, míg a fiúk mérgesen néztek, de nem tudták tagadni a maguk szórakozottságát a saját és férfitársuk múltján.

És akkor a sámán is rákezdte „Ja Gourry emlékszel mikor meséltem neked, hogy Lina és Filia a szellemhajón azt hitték, hogy elsőosztályú vacsorát kapnak és később kiderült a varázs feloldásával, hogy kukacokat ettek. Hmmm... fincsi!!" vigyorgott.

Lina begőzölt ezen „És amikor megtudtuk, hogy milyen szép énekhangod van?"

Feldobta a labdát „Az nem akkor volt, amikor abban a cuki ruhában énekeltetek Ameliával?"

Gesztikulált flegmán „A nyuszi kosztümöd sem volt semmi." próbálva tartani a hidegvérét.

„Mert te a rózsaszín póniruhádra annyira büszke lehettél..." csak nem hagyta magát.

„A szép emlékek arról, mikor vasmacska helyett téged süllyesztettünk el... és az első csókod egy férfivel..." ez biztos a halálcsapás.

„És a sok munka mindhiába, a finom sárkányhúsból sem láttál semmit... ja és ha jól tudom, neked is megvolt az a csók Sylphillel!" nem tökéletes, de lesz ez még jobb is.

„És mikor elkapott Filia, hogy a lányok bugyiját lopkodod? Hány hétig is kellett férfi alsót mosnod?" tért egy kicsit közelebb a jelenhez.

„Nem hiszem, hogy ütni tudnám a húzásodat a férfizuhanyzóban! Hány hétig is nem mehettél a gyakorló pályára?" itt is volt mit a másiknak emlegetni.

Míg Lina és Zel egymás múltjába próbáltak belekötni, addig Amelia és Gourry szórakozottan hallgatta őket, maguk is jókat nosztalgiázva mindkét életük áldásain és csapásain. Végül is csatát a vörös boszi nyerte, egy nagy jobb horoggal. Lassan eltették magukat holnapra és Amelia kezdte az őrködést.

xxx

A fekete hajú lányt Zelgadis váltotta és nyugodtan bámult a tűzbe, érzékeit kitágítva, bármilyen veszélyre felkészülve. Mit tegyen? Hagyja itt a társait? Soha nem lesz szabad, és csak bajba sodorja ezzel azokat, akiket próbál mindenáron védelmezni „Mit tegyek?" mondta ki hangosan még egyszer.

„Gyere vissza velem!" hallotta a Mazoku hangját.

Ridegen felnézett a tűzről „Tudtam, hogy figyelsz minket. Egyik este fel is ébredtem rád, igaz?"

„Az sajnos titok!" lebegtette ujját, majd elkomolyodott „Meddig áltatod magad Zelgadis?" melléje ült, és furcsa módon a sámán hagyta.

Az ifjú megfogta a fejét „Miért én Xellos? Ennyire csak nem lehetnek jók a negatív érzéseim!" nem bírta a nyomást mi a szívére nehezedett „Mit vársz el tőlem?"

A pap felállt, megfogta Zel gallérját hátulról és bevonta az erdő sűrűjébe, közbe ráparancsolt „Csak suttogj!" mikor hallotta, hogy mély lélegzetet vesz a kiáltásra. Messzebb érve ugyan leültette a sámánt és lábai közé letérdelve a szemébe nézett.

„Ez meg mire volt jó??" suttogta mérgesen.

„Itt elmondom, hogy mit várok el tőled." és szenvedélyes csókot adott az ifjúnak „Érted már?"

„Szex? Nem kaphatod meg ezt...." a Mazoku ujjával csitította és rázta a fejét. Újból összeértek ajkaik és lassan ledőltek a fűre.

Ahogy a volt kiméra kezeit összekulcsolódtak a pap nyaka körül, és éppen kezdett volna megfeledkezni mindenről Xellos újra ránézett „Még mindig nem érted?"

„Mit kellene ezen megértenem?" egy kicsit nehezebben válaszolva. Mire még egyszer átgondolhatta volna a pap fojtogatni kezdte „Xe...Xellos...."

„Miért vagy néha ilyen nehéz felfogású?" sóhajtott egy nagyot, majd elvette a kezét „Egy valamit akarok tőled. Viszonozz mindent. Ne csak kötelességből de ösztönből és abból a halandó szívedből akarja engem."

Zel csodálatában nem tudta mit tegyen „Azt akarod, hogy...." nyelt egyet „...szeresselek?" és újból sikerült az életnek felborítani elméjének rendjét „T_ehát, akkor mégis érez irántam valamit? Hogy lehet ez?_" észre sem vette mikor a kétségbeesése reménnyé változott, míg végül elöntötte az öröm és szerelem az eszét.

A Mazoku idétlenül elmosolyodott „Végre átment az üzenet!" a sámán felsője alá nyúlt, és boldogan vette észre, hogy engedi, és sajátja pólója is felemelkedik.

De aztán Zel mégis észbe kapott „Ne itt Xellos!" fogta meg a Mazoku fejét „Ha nem akarom,hogy esetleg zavarba hozzam bármelyiküket, ha véletlenül ránk találnak."

„Akkor gyere velem vissza." csókolgatta Xellos az ifjú ujjait „Hiányzol az ágyamból, a könyvtárból, az életemből." másik kezével bevonta párját vastag köpenyével „Te vagy a lelki társam. Nélküled üres sötét életem."

„Én... én..." sóhajtott egyet „...Xellos, mi ellentétes oldalon állunk. Ezen nem változtat semmilyen érzés vagy kötelék." bújt közelebb a melegbe.

„Milyen érzések?" ugratta a pap társát, de aztán komolyra fordította a szót „Régen így lehetett Zelgadis, de mára már más a helyzet." mikor a sámán kérdőn a szemébe nézett folyatta „Szerinted miért akartam magamhoz láncolni a lelked? Ez az egyetlen módja, hogy mellettem legyél, mert nagyon jól tudtam, hogy önmagadtól soha nem tennéd. Megfosztottalak a választás lehetőségéről akkor, hogy most együtt legyünk. Ha meglátna egy Ryuuzoku ellenségnek fogna fel az asztrális jeled miatt. Csak egy délibábot kergetsz, ha azt hiszed, hogy a másik oldal tagja vagy."

A sámánba késként hatoltak a szavak „Úgy tudlak ilyenkor gyűlölni!" remegett a méregtől, a fájdalomtól és az elnyelt zokogástól.

„De mégsem teszed..." érezte, hogy könnyes lesz a mellkasa „Add fel a harcot önmagad ellen..." könnyű volt ezt mondania, miközben pontosan olvasta az ifjú érzéseit. Igen Zelgadis szerette, de még nem ismerte el magának. Ebben az életben bár gyengéd szálak fűzték Linához, de még időben képes volt elvágni azokat. Ha nem, akkor megölte volna a vörös boszorkát szemrebbenés nélkül.

„Ígérd meg, hogy soha nem fog bántódásuk esni..." jött a követelés a karjában lévő férfitől."Esküdj és nyugodt szívvel megyek veled arra, amerre akarod!" nézett határozottan Zel a Mazoku szemébe.

„Csak ezért jönnél velem?" kérdezte sértetten.

„Nem, de ha már ezzel kezdődött, vessen ugyanez véget a kételyeknek. Így ők teljesen szabadok tőled és a befolyásodtól és én teljesen a tied leszek ahogy te akarod. Eléggé fairnek tartom az ajánlatom." magyarázta.

Xellos gondolkodott, hogy esetleg nem lesz e ennek később hátulütője de úgy gondolta, hogy nem számít, míg a sámán szívét is magáénak tudhatja „Rendben. Esküszöm, hogy soha nem fogom bántani hármójukat, semmilyen módon. Megfelel?" kapott erre egy biccentést, és szélesen vigyorogni kezdett „Akkor indulás!"

„Mi egyszerre?" borsódzott a hidegtől, mikor a felemelkedett, és miután felállt dörzsölni kezdte karjait, erre a pap lecsatolta ruhadarabját és az ifjúra terítette.

„Miért várni? Ha álmos vagy, majd én viszlek, nekem nem kell alvás." mondta vidáman.

„El akarok búcsúzni Lináéktól. Így megakadályozom, hogy esetleg utánam jöjjenek." mondta és azzal visszament a táborba, felvette saját köpenyét, összeszedte holmijait majd felébresztett barátait.

Gourry álmos szemeit törölgette, mikor meglátta a Mazokut. Felugrott, kirántotta kardját „Lina itt van Xellos!!" erre a két lány felugrott és egyszerre igét készített elő.

„Mit keresel itt??!!" kiáltotta, de nem tőle kapta a választ.

„Azért van itt, hogy visszakísérjen." jött a sámán nyugodt hangja oldalról. Amelia szemei könnybe lábadtak, a szőke harcos pedig értetlenül nézett rá.

„De, de..." dühödött be a boszi „Grrrrr!!! Nem ezt mondtad pár nappal ezelőtt!!" teljesen mindegy már, hogy kiderül a kis beszélgetésük vagy sem.

„Igen, de megváltozott a helyzet." válaszolta a pap nyugodtan, majd előrelépett és megfogta Zel kezét, aki megszorította.

„Lina én döntöttem úgy, hogy visszamegyek. Ez így a legjobb mindenkinek. Talán így segíthetek, hogy a harcok lecsituljanak." mondta szomorúan egy kicsit, hogy el kell hagynia a családját.

„Ki az mindenki????" csapott a vörös boszi Zel mellkasára „Ennyit küzdöttünk érted, most meg csak azt mondod, hogy viszlát? A mi érzéseinkre nem gondolsz?" dühe lassan bánattá változott „És az enyéimre? Csak egy idióta gondolná azt, hogy megváltoznak azok csak mert visszanyertem a régi emlékeimet. Zelgadis én..." a sámán karjai átölelték.

„Bocsáss meg! Ha nem így alakult volna, én is így éreznék. Csak arra kérhetlek, hogy légy olyan erős, mint amilyennek mindig is ismertelek." a könnyek felsőjét nedvesítették „Kérlek ne sírj! Mi lesz a hírneveddel, ha kiderül, hogy a nagy Lina Dawson egy férfi után hullatja könnyeit?"

„Körözési felhívás!" mondta durcásan.

Zel elmosolyodott és a lány szemébe nézett „Folytasd a harcot! Lőj annyi segget szét, amennyit csak tudsz, ha segít a dühödet növelni, gondolj rám!"

„Akkor inkább másvalakire gondolok." és félszemmel Xellosra nézett, aki mielőtt észbe kapott volna beleborzongott.

A sámán kuncogott egy kicsit „Ahogy gondolod..." újra megölelték egymást, de most már mint két barát. A volt kiméra még elbúcsúzott két másik társától és elindult vissza a rengetegbe a Mazoku párjával.

A pap a feje mögé tette kezeit és boldogan sóhajtott „Háát... mind jó, ha vége jó. Szokták mondani." és a mellette menő ifjúra nézett.

Ő megvonta a vállát és válaszolt „Még korán sincs vége. Amúgy is a történet is fontos nem csak a vég. Nem így van?" mosolygott önelégülten Xellosra.

A férfi vigyora kiszélesedett „Igazad van, ez csak a kezdet." és egy villámgyors mozdulattal felkapta Zelgadist a hátára.

„Mit csinálsz?" próbálta kiszabadulni két lábat, de mikor érezte, hogy hátradől, megmarkolta az előtte lévő lila hajat, és nem törődve a kiáltásokkal visszaegyensúlyozta magát úgy, hogy át tudja karolni rendesen a Mazokut „Ez meg most mire jó?" morogta.

„Mire visszaérünk szeretném, hogy elég kipihent legyél ahhoz, hogy érdekessé tedd számomra a történetet." és oldalra nézve sejtelmes mosolyával elárulta, hogy mire is gondol pontosan.

Erre Zel csak sóhajtott egy nagyot „Lehetetlenül idegesítő vagy néha ugye tudod?" de csak egy kuncogást kapott válaszul. A lágy hajat használta párnának, és mélyen belélegezte illatát „Idióta."

**THE END**


End file.
